I'm Yours
by twilight4ever66
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fic de Penguins.Are.Lovely. Après que Jake les ait tout les deux laissé tomber, Quil et Bella commencent une amitié, qui deviendra quelque chose de plus.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici la traduction de la fic de .Lovely qui m'a gentilment autorisé à traduire son travail. Donc un grand merci à elle.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas non plus, mais à stephenie Meyer.**

Edward m'a laissé brisée et je pensais que j'étais irréparable. Pendant des mois je me suis assise dans ma chambre à ne rien faire à part déprimer, en pensant à lui. Il était mon air, ma vie, mon tout. Puis j'ai trouvé Jake.

Jake et moi commençâmes à traîner ensemble dans son garage, pour réparer les motos que j'avais acheté au voisin. Jake commençait à guérir le trou dans mon coeur. C'était mon meilleur ami. J'ai même rencontré quelques uns de ses amis, Quil et Embry. Nous sommes devenus les quatre meilleur amis de La Push. Ce fût jusqu'à ce qu'Embry rejoigne la secte de Sam. Celui que lui, Quil et Jake jurèrent de ne vouloir rien avoir à faire avec. Il nous a juste abandonné. Et maintenant Jake faisait la même chose.

Billy ne me laissait pas lui parler. Je n'étais pas autorisée à aller à La Push. Charlie commençait même à être énervé contre Billy parce qu'il ne me laissait pas lui rendre visite, en disant que Jake avait la mono.

J'avais parlé à quil. Nous étions les seules personnes qu'il restait. Il a dit que Jake ne venait plus en cours et qu'il revenait au lycée et trainait avec Jared, Paul et Embry, tous membre de la secte de Sam.

Maintenant je me dirigeais versLa Push pour essayer de trouver quel était le problème de Jake. Il pleuvait à versse quand j'atteignais la maison des Black. Je vis Billy regarder par la fenêtre en fronçant son visage. J'entendis une autre voiture dans l'allée. Je la reconnus comme étant celle de Quil. Il fit un sourire quand il me vit.

« Bella que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je suis juste venu pour trouver est le problème avec Jake et pourquoi il nous a laissé tomber. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

« Pareil. Il ne me regarde même plus et ne me dit pas pourquoi il nous a laissé tomber. Il dit juste que ce serait trop dangereux pour nous d'être près de lui.

« Oh. Il ne me parle même pas. Billy dit qu'il a la mono et ne me laisse pas venir le voir ou même lui parler au téléphone. » Dis-je en fronçant le visage.

« Billy m'a dit la même chose. Mais ensuite il va en cours et traîne avec Sam et sa cour. » Puis Jake arriva en sortant des bois. Il nous regarda Quil et moi puis entra dans la maison.

Quil frappa à la porte. Billy répondit « Bella, Quil. Que faites-vous ici ? » Il n'avait pas l'air content qu'on soit là.

« Nous sommes venus parler à Jake. C'est notre ami. » Dit Quil.

« et bien il ne peut pas parler pour l'instant. Alors vous devez partir. » Cela me fit exploser. J'étais en colère à cause des mensonges et des excuses.

« Billy, laisse nous lui parler » demandai-je.

« Bella, Quil je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous partiez »

« Non nous ne partirons pas tant que n'aurons pas parler à Jake. »

« Bella partons. Nous ne sommes manifestement pas les bienvenus ici. » Quil me tira par le bras, me sortant de al maison. Une fois dehors, je sanglotai contre l'épaule de Quil. Il m'enlaça d'une façon réconfortante.

« Shh, Bella. Tout va bien. Jake fait juste l'idiot** , **je pense. Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui. Nous nous avons l'un l'autre, pas vrai ? » Il me regarda dans les yeux. J'hichai la tête contre son torse. « Bella, je ne te laisserai jamais. Et je sais que Jake te l'avait promis, mais j'essayes de tenir cette promesse. »

J'étais contente de toujours avoir Quil. C'était mon meilleur ami maintenant. Jake l'étais, mais il avait décidé qu'il ne me voulait plus. Pourquoi tout le monde me laissait ? D'abord mon amour. Puis mon meilleur ami. Parfois il y avait une petite voix dans ma tête qui me disait que Quil serait toujours là. Je ne sais pas comment je pouvais penser ça, mais je ressentais que cette fois j'avais raison.

« Hey, et si on allait voir un film ensemble demain soir ? Je pense que nous avons besoin de décomprésser. »

« Oui. Ce serait super. » Les larmes commençaient à disparaître et nous étions tous les deux trempés par la pluie.

« Ok. Et aprés on pourrait aller diner. Ou juste marcher sur la plage, ça dépendra du temps, bien sûr. Ca m'est égal. Je viens te chercher à quetre heures. »

« Ok. Oui. Ce serait bien, je te vois à qutre heures alors. » J'enlaçai Quil à nouveau et me dirigeais vers ma camionette et Quil vers sa voiture.

Pendant le trajet du retour je repensais aux évènements d'aujourd'hui. D'abord Jake passe devant nous, sans même se donner la peine de nous parler. Puis Billy nous ordonne de partir. Et puis il y avait Quil. Je n'avais aucun doute dans ma tête qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. Je savais que se n'étais pas normal pour moi. Même quand Jake avait promis d'être présent dans ma vie, j'avais des doutes parce que je pensais que si Edward ne me voulait pas, alors Jake non plus. Je pensais que je resentirais la même chose avec Quil, mais non.

Je rentrai à la maison et vis que la voiture de Charlie était dasn l'allée. « Vas'y'.' Me murmurai-je à moi même. Je n'avais pas dit à Charlie où est-ce que j'allais.

« Hey, Bella. » M'appela Charlie depuis le salon. « Où est-ce que tu étais ? »

« Hum. Je suis allée chez Jacob. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il m'évitait. »

« Bella, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Je t'ais dit de ne pas aller là-bas. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois encore déçue. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Et bien, quil est arrivé un peu après moi. Il était venu pour la même raison que moi. Jake a marché vers nous sans rien nous dire. Et Billy nou sa dit de partir. Quil et moi allons au cinéma demain. Juste pour nous éloigner de tout. »

« Bells, je suis désolé. Je sais qu'il t'a pas mal aidé. Mais je ne peux pas te voir dans un état de zombi à nouveau. J'espère vraiment que les choses vont s'arranger entre vous, mais ne te fais pas trop d'idées. »

« Je ne le ferais pas, papa. Je vais au lit maintenant. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Le matin suivant je me réveillai au son de mon réveil bruillant et odieux. C'était huit heures et je devais me préparer pour m'occuper de quelques affaires. Je pris une douche et m'habillai. Après avoir pris un bol de céréales et m'être brosser les dents avant de sortir je remarquai que la voiture de Charlie n'était pas dans l'allée.

Je courrus au magasin pour prendre le chèque puis à la banque pour l'encaisser. Je devais aller au supermarché pour acheter de la nourriture, parce que notre frigo semblait assez vide. Jedevais aussi laisser quelques affaires chez Angela puis je retournai à la maison. Il était onze heure quand je suis rentrée.

Je rengeai les courses et me fis à manger. Il me restait 5 heures avant que Quil vienne me ès avoir fait la vaisselle et écris une note à Charlie pour lui dire de réchauffer les restes pour le diner, je décidai de faire une lessive et quelque devoirs pour passer le temps.

Je finis mes devoirs à 2 heures. J'avais encore deux heures à tuer. Il n'y avait rien à la télé et rien d'autre à faire. Je m'habillai, me maquillai, et continuai à relire Les Hauts de Hurlevent.

Je reçus un message de Quil disant qu'il était en chemin et qu'il serait là dans 15 minutes. Je mis le livre de côté, mis ma veste vers la porte et me regardai dans le miroir avant que j'entende un coup à la porte. Je répondis et vis Quil devant, avec un sourire sur le visage.

« Salut. Tu es prête ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui. » Je souris. Je pris ma veste et la mis tandis que je marchai vers la voiture. Quil m'ouvrit la portière et je montai. Quil se plça dans le siège conducteur er quitta l'allée.

« Alors comment s'est passée ta journée ? » Demanda-t-il en me regardant.

« Bonne. J'ai fais quelque courses, je suis allée au magasin et fait quelque devoirs. Rien d'intéressant. Et la tienne ? »

« Elle était lente. J'attendais ce moment toute la journée. C'est simpa de sortir de La Push et te voir à nouveau. »

« Oui ça l'est. » Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence confortable.

Nous arrivâmes au cinéma peu après. Quil entra et gara la voiture.

« Et bien merci jeune gentleman. » Dis-je alors que Quil m'aidait à sortir de sa voiture.

« De rien Melle. » Je ris de sa blague. Il commença à rire aussi.

Nous achetâmes les tickets et prîmes quelsue chose à trouvâmes nos places et commençêmes à parler jusqu'à ce que le film commence. La comédie du film était une vraie détente pour moi. Je puvais dire que c'était la même chose pour Quil. Le film se termina et nous décidâmes d'aller manger.

« Alors tu as aimé le film ? » Me demanda-t-il tandis qu'on s'asseyait pour manger.

« Oui et toi ? »

« Oui. Bella est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Et bien, je sais que tu n'as pas la meilleure chance avec les garçons, et je pense que ton niveau de confiance a probablement baissée pour eux. Tu sais après qu'Edward t'ait quitté et ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jake recemment. Mais j'ais appris à te connaître ces derniers mois. Et je sais que c'était juste du désir au début, mais j'ai appris à t'aimer bien. Et je suis content de l'amitié que nous avons formés durant ces derniers mois. Je ne sai spas ce que tu vas répondre à ça, mais peut importe ce que tu dises j'espère que nous pourrons toujours conserver notre amitié. Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est, est-ce que tu veux être ma petite amie ? » Ses yeux croisèrent les miens et ils semblaient inquiets.

Non je n'avais pas beaucoup de chance avec les garçons. Et oui ma confiance avait légèrement baissée. Mais j'aimais bien Quil et lui faisait confiance. « Oui, je serais ta petite amie. » Dis-je avec un sourire. Il sourit aussi.

Nous parlâmes et passâmes un bon moment pendant le reste du diner. Nous finîmes bientôt. C'était 7 :30 quand nous partîmes du restaurant et le soleil commençait à se coucher Quil et moi montâmes dasn sa voiture et il alla vers La Push. Il arriva sur la plage et nous sortîmes.

Nous marchâmes près du bord de l'eau main dans la mian dans le silence confortable. Nous marchâmes avant que Quil me conduise à un rocher et s'asseye. Je m'assis en face de lui, avec ses bras autour de moi, regardant le coucher de soleil au-dessus de l'océan.

« Magnifique, pas vrai ? » Murmura-il avec ses lèvres contre mes cheveux.

« Très. » Dis-je. Le soleil venait juste de se coucher et maintenant c'était sombre.

« Je devrais probablement te ramener maintenant. » Nous nous levâmes. Quil m'amena à sa voiture. Nous démarrâmes et arrivâmes à la maison à peu près 20 minutes plus tard. Quil me racompagna à la porte, avec nos mains serré .

« J'ai passé un bon moment ce soir, Quil. »

« Oui. Moi aussi. Passe une bonne nuit. Je te reverrais plus tard. »

« Oui. Pourquoi pas quelque part à nouveau la semaine prochaine ? »

« Ok. Ce serait simpa. C'est à toi de choisir cette fois. »

Je réfléchis pendant une seconde. « Et bien , le weekend prochain il y a le carnaval. On pourrait y aller. »

« Pas mal. Je te vois plus tard alors. Au revoir Bella. » Chuchota-t-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

« Au revoir, Qui. » Je rentrai et regardai par le fenêtre jusqu'à ce que sa voiture soit hors de vue.

« C'est toi, Bells ? « Dis Charlie depuis le salon.

« Oui, papa. »

« Tu t'es bien amusé avec Quil ? »

« Oui, j'ai passé un bon moment avec lui. » Je souris et me dirigeai en haut.

Je me douchai et me repassai la journée d'aujourd'hui dans ma tête. Cette nuit tout avait été parfait.


	2. Chapter 2

Le jour suivant je me réveillai contente. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines j'ai fais de beaux rêves. Quil en faisait partie, bien sûr. Il était parfait dans tous les sens du terme. Oui, je savais que nous sortions ensemble que depuis hier, mais c'était comme si je le connaissait plus longtemps que juste quelques mois. Je sortis du lit rafraîchie. J'avais eu une bonne dose de someil. Je ne faisait plus de cauchemards ou me réveillais plus toutes les deux heures. Je me préparai pour le lycée et pris une pop-tart et la mangai sur le chemin. J'avais le son de la radio un peu plus fort que d'habitude et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et penser à Quil. Je me garai au lycée et descendi de ma camionette. Les gen ont dû remarqué mon changement d'humeur soudain parce qu'Angela vint vers moi avec un sourire sur son visage aussi. « Salut, Bella. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ce visage joyeux tout d'un coup ? » « Et bien, tu connais mon ami Jake pas vrai ? » elle hocha la tête. « Et bien, il m'a laissé tomber avec un autre de ses amis, Quil, il y a quelques semaines. Alors j'y suis aller pour voir quel était le problème de Jake et Quil est arrivé opour la même raison. Jake nous a ignoré et son père nous a carrément dit de partir. Alors Quil et moi étions amis avant quand Jake était notre ami. Nous avons décidé d'aller voir un film hier et nous sommes aller diner et avons regarder le coucher de soleil sur la plage. Il m'a demandé si je voulais être sa petite amie pendant le diner et j'ai dit oui. » J'avais un énorme sourire sur le visage au moment où j'ai fini. De même qu'Angela. Je regardai et vis que Mike fronçait légèrement le visage. Il a dût nous entendre. On dirait qu'il ne pouvait pas enregistrer dans son petit cerveau que je ne voulais pas de lui ! « Et bien Belle je suis contente que tu sois heureuse à présent. Mais je pense que nous devons aller en cours. Je te parlerais au déjeuner. » « te vois là-bas. » Dis-je et je partis en anglais. La journée sembla passer rapidement et je fût bientôt au déjeuner. Je pris à manger et allai à ma table, où Angela attendait déjà avec Ben. Angela me fit déballer tous les détails de la soirée.

« Alors est-ce que vous vous êtes embrassés ? »

« Non. En revanche il m'a embrassé sur la joue. Je pense que Charlie devait regarder depuis le salon. »

« Ah. Je vois je vois. Quand est-ce que tu le revois ? »

« Et bien, on va au carnaval le weekend prochain. Par contre je ne sais pas si je le verrais avant . »

« Hm. C'est cool. » La sonnerie retentit et nous allâmes en cours. J'avais trigonométrie et Mike était dans ma classe. Il s'assit à côté de moi.

Je m'assis à ma place. Mike était déjà là, et me regardait avec un sourire sur le visage.

« Alors, Bella est de retour ? Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ? »

« Oh rien. » Soupirai-je.

« vraiment ? On dirait pas rien. Hey, est-ce que tu veux sortir ce weekend ou autre chose puisque tu n'es plus comme un zombi ? »

Ugh ! Pensai-je. « Désolé Mike, mes j'ai quelque chose de prévu ce weekend avec mon _petit -ami_. » J'accentuai le mot petit-ami et son visage tomba.

« Oh. C'est cool. Je veux dire on peut toujours sortir comme amis, non ? Une autre fois. »

« Mike, je pensais que tu étais toujours avec Jessica. » Dis-je, en le regardant.

« Oui, nous avons en quelque sorte rompu l'autre jour. »

« Oh, et nien je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas intéressée. Je sui savec Quil, pas avec toi. »

« Alors tu es sa petite-amie. Depuis quand. »

« Hier. » Son visage se décomposa. Finalement, le professeur décida de commencer le cours. Je n'ais plus parlé à Mike pendant le reste de lal journée. J'avais chimie avec Jessica en dernière heure de cours.

Jessica était assise à notre table comme d'habitude quand j'entrai.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as rendu si heureuse ? » Dit-elle dédaigneuse.

« Oh, je sors juste avec le garçon le plus merveilleux. » Dis-je contente.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un voudrait de toi, puisque les autres garçons t'ont quittés. D'abord Edward, et ensuite...c'était quoi son nom ? Oh oui, Jacob. Je ne serais pas surprise si ce garçon te laissait aussi. » J'ai presque failli exploser. Mais je savais que je n'arriverais à rien si je le faisais. Ensuite le cours commença.

Quand la classe se termina, je me précipitai à ma camionette. Je voulais juste sortir d'ici et m'éloigner des gens. Je rentrai et fis mes décidai de commencer le diner et appeler Quil.

« Bonjour. » dit sa voix depuis l'interphone.

« Salut. » Dis-je doucement.

« Salut, Bells. Quoi de neuf ? »

« Pas grand chose. Je fais le diner pour Charlie et moi. Et toi ? »

« Rien. Je regardais juste le T.V mais il n'y a rien d'intéressant, et je préférais plutôt parler avec toi. »

« Vraiment ? Alors de quoi tu veux parler ? »

« Comment c'était le lycée ? » C'était une question innoscente, mais s'en était une qui me faisait penser du mal à propos de certaine personnes.

« C'était...Je sais pas. Mike m'as demandé si je voulais sortir avec lui et je lui ais expliqué que j'ai un peti-ami. Mais après il m'a demandé si on pouvait sortir ensemble en tant qu'ami parfois. Il semblait triste quand il a sû qu'on sortait ensemble. Puis Jessica m'a juste énervé. Elle pense que puisque Edward et Jake sont partis toi tu partiras aussi. Angela était contente cependant.

« Je suis désolé que tu n'ais pas eu une bonne journée. » dit-il tristement.

« Hey, ce n'est pas ta faute. Alors comment était ta journée au lycée ? »

« Plutôt comme d'habitude. Sam m'a regardé comme si j'étais le prochain ou quelque chose comme ça à rejoindre sa meute. Mais c'est tous les jours. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne te laisserais pas. »

« Je sais. Et je te fasi confiance. » Charlie rentra ensuite. « Charlie est rentré. Je dois y aller. Au revoir. »

« Bye. » Je raccrochai. J'entendis Charlie mettre sa ceinture et sa veste sur le porte-manteau et entrer dans la cuisine.

« Comment était le ycée aujourd'ui ? « Demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'asseyait à la table avec le journal dans sa main.

« Je ne veux pas en sais, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu lis ça La seule chose que tu lis c'est la section sport ou tu te plainds que la police dans les autres pays ne font pas bien leur travail. »

« Je le lis parce que j'ai envi. » Je servis le diner, spaghettis avec du pain à lail et une salede. Le diner se fit en silence, une chose à laquelle j'étais habituée pendant le diner. Charlie m'aaida avec la vaiselle et je montai en haut prendre ma douche. Je me mis un pantalon large et un vieux t-shirt. Je m'installai dasn mon lit et commençai à lire un autre roman de Jane Autin.

J'ai dû m'endormir en lisant la nuit dernière. Je me réveillai au son du réveil qui s'arrêtait. Je sortis du lit et commençai ma routine matinale, puis sortis pour aller au lycée. La journée était assez semblable. Des gens me regaient encore. Jessica se comportait toujours en snob avec Lauren Mallory. Mike était un peu en retrait. Au moins il ne me demander plus de sortir avec lui comme hier.

Pour le déjeuner je m'asseyai avec Ben et Angela à nouveau. Les conversqtions étaient normales. Angela me demandait des choses simples à propos de Quil et je répondais honnêtement. Quand je regardais la table de Mike derrière nous je vis son visage se fermé légèrement à l'annonce du nom de Quil. Oh et bien. Il devra juste surmonter ça.

Le reste de la journée passa sans rien de spécial. J'allai travailler après les cours. _Génial. Plus de temps avec Newton._ Pensai-je. Cela passa rapidement, heureusement.

Sur le chemin de la maison, Charlie m'appela.

« Salut, Bells. Je rentrarais tard à la maison. J'ai une affaire de disparition sur laquelle je doit travailler. Alors ça sera sûrement tard avant que je rentre. »

« Ok, Papa. Je mettrai le diner dans le frigo pour toi, »

« Ok. Bye. »

« Bye. » Je raccrochai et me garai dans l'allée. Je fis une soupe de patate de grand-mère Swan pour moi et mis le reste au frigo.

Je travailler encore dur mon devoir d'anglis quand Charlie est rentré.

« Il est 10 heures tu ne devrait pas être au lit à cette heure ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Laisse-moi juste finir ce paragraphe et j'irais. »

« Ok. Je vais au lit alors. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. » Après avoir fini mon devoir, j'allai au lit.

Le reste de la semaine passa lentement, probablement parce que j'étais excitée que le weekend arrive pour que je puisse voir Quil de c'était vendredi. Les choses étaient Ben et Angela n'étaient pas bizarres. Mike n'était plus vexé, du moins pas comme si je pouvais le dire. Jess me traitait gentilment. Lauren était toujours Lauren.

« Alors, est-ce que tu vois Quil ce weekend ? » Me demanda Jess.

« Oui. Je le vois ce soir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as été si simpa avec moi aujourd'hui ? »

« Quoi ? Je ne peux pas être simpa avec mon amie ? »

« Um. Tu ne l'as pas été ces derniers mois. »

« Et bien tu n'es plus déprimée. Tu sais j'ai eu mes propres problèmes aussi. Je n'avais pas besoin que tu empires les choses. »

« Oh. Ok. Merci. Et à propos de Lauren ? »

« Elle a commencé à raconter des ragots à propos comme quoi j'étais enceinte de Mike. Alors je lui ai dit que j'en avais fini avec elle. »

« Ok. Um. Alors, oui je vois Quil ce soir. Nous allons au truc dans le centre-ville ce soir. »

« Oh, c'est cool. J'espère que vous vous amuserez bien. »

« Oui. Ca devrait aller. Merci. » La sonnerie finale retentit et je me précipitai à ma camionette. J'avais quelques messages de Quil qui disaient que je lui manquait. Il me manquait aussi. Nous n'avons pas trop eut l'occasion de parler beaucoup cette semaine. Nous étions occupés avec le travail et les cours. Nous auront le temps de discuter ce weekend.

Je fis mes devoirs et me changai. Je partis de la maison et démarrai en direction de l'église où nous devions nous retrouver. Quil était déjà là quand je suis arrivée.

« Salut. »

« Salut. » Répondis-je. Nous marchâmes main dans la main, en parlant de la semaine de chacun et d'autre choses.

« Alors comment était ta semaine ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Bien. Lente, je crois. Jared, Jajke et embry continuent de me commence à me faire peur en quelque sorte. »

« Quil, ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux. Jake et Embry veulent peut-être simplement récupérer leur ami. Et Jared...Je ne sais pas pour lui. »

« Je ne vais pas m'en faire pour rien du tout, pas tant que je n'aurais pas à le faire, du moins. »


	3. Chapter 3

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on partage un funnel cake ou autre chose ? » Me demanda Quil tandis que nous marchions dans la rue.

« D'accord » dis-je. Quil pris notre funnel cake et on s'assit à une table de pique-nique pour le manger. « Alors, on n'a pas vraiment eut le temps de parler tous les deux cette semaine. »

« Oui je sais. C'est nul. Alors, quoi de neuf ces temps-ci ? »

« Um. Juste les cours et le travail et des trucs. Rien de bien intéressant dans ma vie ennuyeuse. Et toi ? »

« Pareil. Pas grand chose. Comment va le Chef ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. » Soupirai-je. « Il travaille sur une affaire de disparition de personne depuis un moment maintenant. Alors il n'est pas souvent à la maison. Je ne le vois pas souvent. »

« Oh. Je suis désolé. Tu sais si tu te sens seule tu peux toujours venir chez moi. » Il sourit.

Je souris aussi. « Je devrais suivre ton idée quelque fois. »

Nous finîmes, et jetâmes les déchets à la poubelle. Nous continuâmes à marcher, et à jouer à quelque jeu pendant le reste de la soirée. Nous partîmes vers dix heures. Quilla me suivit chez moi puisqu'il y passait pour rentrer chez lui. Je remarquai que la voiture de patrouille n'était pas dans l'allée, donc j'invitai Quil à l'intérieur pour un moment. Il ne pouvait pas rester longtemps, il devait partir avant que Charlie ne rentre.

Charlie avait laissé un mot sur le comptoir en disant qu'il rentrerait tard.

Quil et moi nous assîmes sur le canapé, je me serrai plus contre son torse. Nous mîmes un film et le regardâmes. Je pouvais sentir Quil jouer avec mes cheveux de temps en temps et je trouvais ça réconfortant. Je regardai l'horloge, et vis qu'il était 11 :30. « Je ne sais pas si Charlie sera long. Tu devrais partir maintenant. » Dis-je alors que je me levais.

« Oui, je devrais probablement rentrer. Maman doit surement se demander où je suis. »

J'allai jusqu'à la porte pour dire au revoir. Quil partit en m'embrassant sur la joue comme il l'avait fait avant. Je regardai par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que sa voiture soit hors de vue. Puis je montai en haut, et allai au lit.

Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je me suis réveillée, mais il faisait encore sombre dehors. Mon rêve était très vivant, il semblait presque réel.

Jake était là. Et Quil aussi. Jake avait dit quelque chose à Quil, qui le rendit furieux, ce qui le fit trembler violement. Je vis les yeux de Jake s'écarquiller de terreur. Il me disait de reculer, de courir aussi vite que je pouvais. Mais je ne le fis pas. Je restai là, et me préoccupai de ce qu'il se passait avec Quil et pourquoi il tremblait si violement.

Sam et un autre homme apparurent. Ils écartaient Quil de moi. J'essayai d'aller avec eux, mais Jake me retenait. Sam et l'autre homme amenèrent Quil dans les bois et il y ut un cri effrayant que je devinais comme étant celui de Quil.

Ce fût à ce moment là que je me réveillai. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de ce rêve. Rien de tout ça n'avait de sens. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait rendre Quil si furieux au point de commencer à trembler comme ça ? Et pourquoi Jake essayait de m'éloigner de lui ? Rien dans ce rêve n'avait de sens. Je me rendormi peu après ça.

Je me réveillai vers 9 heures. J'étais encore confuse à propos du rêve de la nuit dernière. Je pris ma douche et me mis un jean et un t-shirt. Je finis quelques corvées et me fis un sandwich à la dinde et mangeai un yaourt pour le petit déjeuner. Après avoir fini, j'allai au travail. Quand j'arrivai, je mis ma veste et mon badge et allai dans mon rayon. Mike me regardait travailler comme d'habitude. Je gémis intérieurement. J'en avais marre qu'il ne me laisse pas tranquille.

« Alors comment vous allez toi et le petit-ami ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà disputés ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard d'espoir dans ses yeux.

« Mike pour la centième fois, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi. Quil et moi sommes parfaitement heureux ensemble. »

« Mais tu viens juste de le rencontrer ! Je te connais depuis plus longtemps. Aller, Bella. Donne-moi juste une chance. »

« En fait, Mike, je le connais depuis quelques mois maintenant. Depuis Janvier. Et on est en Mai. »

« Je te connais quand même depuis plus longtemps que lui. » Grommela Mike.

« Oui, et bien il n'est pas toujours collé à moi et ne me demande pas toutes les cinq minutes de sortir avec lui comme toi. Alors lâche-moi ! Urggggg ! » J'explosai et partis aider quelques clients. Je regardai Mike qui avait une expression ahurie sur le visage. _Il a intérêt à avoir compris le message cette fois._

Je priai pour que le travail passe rapidement, mais pour ma consternation, ce ne fût pas le cas. Mike et moi ne parlâmes pas durant le reste de la journée. Sa mère, la gérante du magasin, nous regardait étrangement toute la journée. Elle pensait probablement que c'était- étrange que nous ne nous parlions pas, ce qui m'allait très bien à moi.

J'entendis des campeurs parler à propos de quelque chose et je me retrouvai à écouter leurs conversation.

« Mec, cette chose était énorme ! Plus grande qu'un ours, même plus haut que quatre. » Dit l'un.

« Mais les loups ne sont pas aussi grand. Ca ressemble plus à des chiens mutants. Je ne sais pas. Mais ça ne peut pas être un loup. » Argumenta l'autre.

« Peu importe. Je sais ce que j'ai vu. »

Ils firent cela pendant un moment alors qu'ILS faisaient leurs achats. Je me retournai après un moment, me concentrai à compter l'argent de la caisse. La mère de Mike prit l'interphone et dis aux clients que le magasin allait bientôt fermer. Je finis ce que j'étais en train de faire et me dirigeai à l'arrière boutique, retirai ma veste et pris mes clés.

« Hey, Bella est-ce que je peux te parler une seconde ? » Me dit la mère de Mike alors que j'allai sortir.

« Oui Mme Newton ? »

« Je ne veux pas être indiscrète, mais j'ai remarqué que toi et Mike sembliez vous éviter aujourd'hui et vous vous regardiez étrangement. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non. Il n'y a aucun problème. » Mentis-je, en souriant mais heureusement elle m'a cru. Il n'y aurait pas de problèmes tant que Mike me laissait tranquille à propos du petit-ami.

« Ok. Mais s'il y en a un, n'hésite pas à me le dire. »

« Bien sûr. » Je souris poliment et me dirigeai vers ma camionnette. Il pleuvait à verse quand je suis partie. _Et bien ça empire ma mauvaise journée._ Pensai-je.

Charlie était à la maison quand je rentrai. Je le vis affalé que le canapé, regardant uh match qu'il y avait ce soir. Je le saluai rapidement et allai à la cuisine faire le diner. Je sortais à peine les steaks du four quand Charlie entra.

« Ca sent bon, Bells. » Il commença à mettre la table tandis que je finissais le diner.

« Tu dis toujours ça, papa. » Dis-je en posant la nourriture sur la table.

« Parce que c'est vrai. Comment était le travail ? »

Je gémis. « Je me suis énervé contre Mike parce qu'il me demande toutes les cinq minutes de sortir avec lui et je pense qu'il a finalement compris. Nous n'avons plus parlé pendant le reste de la journée. Comment était le travail pour toi ? »

« Pareil que ces dernières semaines. Lent. La seule chose sur laquelle nous travaillons vraiment c'est l'affaire de la personne disparue. Comment vont les choses avec Quil ? »

« Bien. On s'est amusé hier. »

« Alor, quand est-ce que je vais faire sa connaissance ? »

J'étais complètement prise au dépourvu par la question.

« um. Quand est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'invites pas à diner demain ?

« Ok. Je l'appellerais et lui demanderais s'il est libre. » Le reste du diner se passa en silence. Je me levai et fis ma vaisselle avant de monter en haut pour appeler Quil.

« Salut Bella. »

« Salut. Quoi de neuf ? »

« Je finissais juste mes devoirs. Mais j'ai fini. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'appelais pour te poser une question ? »

« Et quelle peut être cette question ?

« Charlie m'a demandé quand est-ce qu'il pouvait te rencontrer. Il veut que je t'invite pour diner demain soir si tu es libre

« Oui, je serais là, bien sûr. A quelle heure veux-tu que je sois là-bas ? »

« Vers 5 :30 c'est bon ? »

« Super. Tu dois encore rencontrer mes parents aussi, tu sais ? »

« Dis-moi le lieu et l'heure et j'y serais. » Je souris. J'étais plutôt nerveuse de rencontrer ses parents. Et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas ?

Il éclata de rire. « Pourquoi pas samedi prochain. Chez moi. A 6 heures. »

« Super. » Nous commençâmes à parler de tout. Quand il me demanda comment s'était passé le travail, le sourire sur mon visage disparu. « C'était super fantastique. » Gémis-je.

« On ne dirait pas que c'était super fantastique. » Accusa-t-il.

Je soupirai. « Mike. Il m'a demandé si on s'était déjà disputés. Quand je lui ais dit qu'on était parfaitement heureux, il a dit que je devais lui laisser une chance. J'ai explosé à ce moment-là. J'en avais marre de ses tentatives pour me demander de sortir avec lui. Alors j'ai explosé et il semblait plutôt ahuri quand je l'ai fait. Nous n'avons plus reparlé pendant le reste de la journée. Sa mère l'a remarqué et m'a demandé s'il y avait un problème, mais j'ai menti et lui ait dit que tout allait bien, et lui ais promis de l'avertir dans le cas contraire. »

« Ce Newton doit avoir de sérieux problèmes. »

« Oui. Mais assez parlé de moi. Comment c'était le travail pour toi ? Est-ce que tu ne travailles pas avec un des bars du groupe de Sam ? »

« Paul ? Oui. Nous n'avons jamais été vraiment proches avant de toute façon. Mais il me regarde. J'ai essayé de lui demander quel était son problème et celui des autres, mais il se contente de m'ignorer, en me disant de ne pas m'inquiéter de ça pour le moment. Puis j'étais vraiment confus. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Sam voudrait que je sois l'un de ses disciples. »

« Oui, mais c'est ce que Jake et Embry pensaient aussi, tu te souviens ? »

« Vrai. Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça pour le moment. Quand le moment sera venu, oui. » Je bayai et j'entendis un petit gloussement venir à l'autre bout du fil.

« Tu as l'air fatiguée. »

« Non. Pas du tout. »

« Bella, tu es une terrible menteuse, je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur ce point il y a longtemps quand tu as presque cafté à propos de la fête d'Embry. » c'était des moments heureux. L'anniversaire d'Embry était en février. Jake, Quil et moi avions décidé de lui organiser une fête surprise juste tous les quatre. Je regardai la photo prise de nous à la fête sur ma table de chevet. Nous avions tous le sourire, et semblions plus heureux que jamais. Il partit un mois et demi plus tard.

« Oh, la ferme. Ca n'a pas empêché le fait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me draguer pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Mais j'ai gardé le secret.

« Oui tu l'as fait. Mais tu es toujours une terrible menteuse. » Je pouvais sentir le sourire dans sa voix. Je bayai à nouveau. « Bella, tu es manifestement fatiguée, alors je vais te laisser. Je te vois demain soir. »

« Ok. Bonne nuit Quil. »

« Bonne nuit, Bella. » Je raccrochai. J'allai dans la salle de bain, me douchai et me changeai avec un short de basketball et un débardeur. Après m'être brosser les dents et lavai le visage je me pelotonnai sous les couvertures légère et laisser le sommeil prendre le dessus.

Mon rêve était différent cette fois. C'était comme un flashback. Jake et moi marchions sur la plage. Il me racontait les légendes Quileutes. Et puis ça...passa rapidement. Je me remémorai les mots. Je continuai d'entendre des bruits comme si quelqu'un me suivait, mais je ne pouvais rien voir ou personne. Finalement je vis un éclair de rouge et Victoria était en face de moi. Elle m'attrapa, prête à me tuer, mais elle s'arrêta, en regardant derrière moi terrifiée. Elle me lâcha et couru. Je vis... Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils étaient. Des ours ? Des loups ? Ils me dépassèrent si vite qu'ils étaient déjà parti. Je m'assis sur le sol de la forêt, si confuse par ce dont j'avais été témoin et aussi effrayé que Victoria soit revenu et m'avait presque tué. Je n'avais aucun doute qu'elle reviendrait pour finir le travail.

Je vis une chose... avec une fourrure chocolat qui me regardait et je me sentis comme si tout allait bien se passait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais en sécurité, comme si le regard dans ses yeux me disait que maintenant j'étais en sécurité.

Je me réveillai pour prendre de l'air. Victoria était probablement dehors à me chercher en ce moment. Je n'avais aucun doute après ce qu'Edward avait fait à James. Mais maintenant je n'avais aucune protection contre elle. J'étais juste une humaine impuissante qui n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper. Charlie, Quil, ma mère, peut-être.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit, le sommeil n'étant plus une option à ce moment-là. J'étais trop inquiète à propos des personnes auxquelles je tenais et ma propre vie et la sécurité, aussi. Quil ne sera pas en mesure de me protéger. Il ne savait même pas que les vampires existaient. Les seuls qui pouvaient me protéger étaient les Cullen. Comme si ça allait arriver.


	4. Chapter 4

Je dus m'endormir. Le soleil rare brillait à travers les fenêtres, me disant qu'il était temps que je me lève. Je m'allongeai dans le lit pendant quelques minutes de plus. Le rêve hantait mes pensées, rejouant la scène encore et encore.

Victoria était là dehors quelque part. Je ne savais pas où bien sûr, mais je savais qu'elle reviendrait pour moi à un moment donné. Je ne savais pas quoi penser au sujet des loups qui étaient dans le rêve. Et pourquoi j'ai rêvé de Jake et moi sur la plage et ensuite tout est parti ? Je soupirai tristement à la pensée de mon meilleur ami. Il me manquait et Embry aussi.

En voyant qu'il était près de 10 heures, je décidai de sortir du lit. J'avais besoin d'aller au magasin pour faire les courses pour ce soir. Après le petit déjeuner j'allai au magasin. Je pris ce dont j'avais besoin et rentrai à la maison. Je préparai certaines choses pour le diner pour passer le temps. Je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui, alors j'avais tout le temps pour moi, donc j'avais besoin de quelque chose pour m'occuper.

Tandis que je préparai les choses, mon esprit s'échappait à nouveau sur mon rêve. Je ressenti comme si quelque chose m'échappait ou que ce rêve serait utile à un moment donné. J'avais besoin d'occuper mon esprit avec quelque chose. J'essayai de regarder la TV, mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Mes devoirs étaient faits et pour une fois dans ma vie je n'avais pas envie de lire.

« Pshhh…Que faire ? » Me demandai-je à haute voix. La lessive était faite, la vaisselle était faite. « Je pourrais nettoyer un peu ma chambre. » _Génial je me parle à moi-même, _ pensai-je. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à ranger dans ma chambre. Juste quelques petites choses à jeter et ranger un peu. Malheureusement, cela ne pris pas longtemps. J'essayai à nouveau de regarder la TV. Mais il n'y avait rien, comme d'habitude. Je pris un film sur l'étagère et le mis dans le lecteur DVD. Cela semblait m'occuper pour quelques heures.

Charlie rentra à 5 heures. Il partit du travail pour le diner pour qu'il puisse rencontrer Quil, mais il devait y retourner ce soir après le diner.

« Est-ce que tu dois vraiment y retourner, papa ? »

« Oui, Bells. Jusqu'à ce que nous ayons réglé cette affaire, il y aura beaucoup de nuits où je rentrerais tard. Tout semble empirer. Plus de personnes ont disparu et tant que nous n'arrêterons pas ça, je travaillerais souvent tard. »

« D'accord. » Grommelai-je.

Je commençai à préparer le diner. Charlie alla au salon regarder un match. Je sortais à peine le poulet du four quand j'entendis une voiture se garer dans l'allée. Je courus à la porte. Quil sortait de la voiture quand j'arrivai à la porte et l'ouvris.

« Salut. » Saluai-je avec un sourire.

« Salut. » Dit-il en entrant dans la maison.

« Papa » criai-je. Charlie entra. « Papa voici Quil. Quil voici mon père Charlie. »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer Chef Swan. » Quil tendit sa main et Charlie la prit, la serrant légèrement.

« Charlie. » Dit-il. « Ravi de te rencontrer aussi. » Charlie regardait Quil de façon meurtrière. Je priai silencieusement pour que Charlie ne l'assomme pas de questions ce soir.

« Bien, le diner est prêt. Alors je pense qu'on peut manger maintenant. » Dis-je. Nous entrâmes dans la cuisine, en prenant notre nourriture sur le chemin de la table. Je regardai Charlie d'un regard qui disait « sois gentil ». Il fit la même chose avec un regard innocent. Nous nous assîmes à table, Quil à côté de Charlie et moi au milieu.

« C'est très bon, Bella. » Commenta Quil.

« Merci. » Dis-je avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.

« Alors, Quil. Est-ce que tu travailles ? Tu vas au lycée ? » Demanda Charlie.

Oh seigneur. Nous y voilà. Pensai-je.

« Oui je vais au lycée de la réserve. Et je travaille au magasin de voiture après les cours et les weekends. » Répondit Quil.

« Bien. Comment va le travail, pour toi ? »

« Lent. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose. » Charlie hocha la tête. « Comment vont les choses au poste ? » Demanda Quil.

« Occupées. Notre personne disparue s'est transformée en cinq personnes. Deux sont de Forks. L'une de Tacoma et deux de Seattle. La police pense que les disparitions sont toutes reliées maintenant. Activité de gang ou un tueur en série ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Ou Victoria. Pensai-je. Je frémis à cette pensée. Quil et Charlie durent le remarquer.

« Ca va, Bella ? » Demanda Quil

« Oui, ça va. Juste un peu froid, je pense. » S'il vous plaît faites qu'ils croient mon mensonge.

« Est-ce que tu veux un sweatshirt ? » Demanda Charlie.

« Non, c'est bon. »

« Ok. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais quand tu ne travailles pas et que tu n'es pas en cours, Quil ? »

« Uh, et bien, je sors juste avec Bella, vraiment. Il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire à la réserve pour moi à part le travail et les cours. »

« Définit sortir. »

Je me choquai presque sur ma nourriture. Je n'avais pas vu ça venir.

« Papa ! »

« Quoi ? C'était juste une simple question. Il n'y a pas de mal. »

« Euhh, » Quil ne savait pas quoi répondre cette question soudaine. « Nous sommes allés au festival en ville l'autre jour. Et nous somme sortis diner un soir et nous sommes allés voir un film. Vous savez, juste sortir. »

« Humm. Est-ce que tu vas rencontrer ses parents, Bells ? »

« Oui. Le weekend prochain. »

« Que font tes parents, Quil ? »

« Mon père travaille dans la construction et ma mère est professeur de second degré à l'école élémentaire locale. »

« Est-ce que tu as des frères et sœurs ? »

« Non, je suis fils unique. »

« Ok, Quil. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je sais ce qu'Edward a fait. Et je sais que tu es au courant de ce que Jake et Embry ont fait. Et tant que tu ne fais pas comme eux, je n'ai aucun problème avec toi. Tu la fais sourire et je ne pas te remercier assez pour ça.

« Et bien, Charlie je peux vous assurer que je n'ai aucune intention de faire ce que chacun d'eux à fait. Je sais ce qu'elle a ressenti aussi quand elle a perdu Jake et Embry et je ne la laisserais pas subir ça à nouveau. »

« Bien. » Charlie pris une gorgée de son soda. « Bella, c'était un repas délicieux. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais regarder le match. » Charlie se leva, mettant son assiette dans l'évier et alla au salon. Quil et moi restâmes à table à parler.

« Et bien, ça s'est passé mieux que je l'avais pensé. » Dis-je.

« Tu pensais que ça se passerait mal ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je pensai que ça ne se finirait pas aussi bien. Je croyais qu'il y aurait plus de questions difficiles. Pas la simple question pour `te connaître' comme « Est-ce que tu as des frères et sœurs ? » Je m'attendais plus à des questions comme `Quelles sont tes intentions envers ma fille ?'.

Quil rit à cette remarque. « Et bien, ok. Hey, est-ce que tu as entendu parler des loups que les gens voient ? »

« Oui. J'ai entendu des randonneurs en parler au travail hier. L'un d'eux ne pensait pas que ce soit des loups, car ils sont si gros. »

« Hm. Oui, je pense que j'en ai vu un l'autre jour. Au début je croyais que je m'imaginais des choses. Puis j'ai pensé que tu en aurais surement entendu parler puisque tu travailles au magasin de sport. »

« C'est tout ce que j'ai entendu sur eux. Puis je suis passé à autre chose. C'était après l'incident avec Mike et je pensais juste qu'à rentrer chez moi. »

« Alors Mike a finalement compris ? »

« Il a intérêt. Il semblait plutôt ahuri quand je l'ai regardé après être parti. Et il m'a assez évité pendant le reste de la journée. Ne soit pas jaloux s'il te plait. Il essaye de me faire sortir avec lui depuis que je suis arrivée ici, et il n'a même pas eu droit à un peut-être. »

« Non je ne suis pas jaloux ou quoi que se soit dans le genre. Je pense juste qu'il a quelques problèmes. »

« Oui, je sais. Lui et sa petite-amie vienne juste de rompre et il recommence ça à nouveau. »

« Est-ce que c'est lui qui a rompu avec elle ? Ou c'est l'inverse ? »

« Il a rompu avec elle. Je suppose qu'il voulait juste qu'ils soient amis. Il ne serait même pas sorti avec Jess si je ne lui avais pas dit qu'elle l'aimait bien. Mais ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble avant le bal de promo l'année dernière et ils ont rompu l'autre jour. »

« Ah. Donc, pas étonnant qu'il l'ait oublié et essaye de t'avoir maintenant. »

« Ouai. Pas étonnant. » Je roulai mes yeux. « Est-ce que tu veux m'aider avec la vaisselle ? Enfin, tu n'es pas obligé si tu ne veu-«

« Non, c'est bon. Je vais le faire. » Interrompit-il.

« ok. Je lave et tu essuies ? »

« Ca me va. »

Après avoir fini la vaisselle, Charlie entra, en disant qu'il devait partir au travail. Après nous avoir lancé un regard d'avertissement à tous les deux, il partit. Après m'être assurée qu'il était hors de vue Quil et moi nous enlaçâmes sur le canapé pour regarder un film.

« Est-ce que tu crois que le rencontre avec mon père s'est bien passée ? » Demandai-je à la moitié du film.

« Oui je pense que ça s'est bien passé. »

« Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à ce que ça se passe aussi bien avec tes parents ? »

« Mes parents sont des personnes très gentilles. Très accueillants. Je ne m'inquièterais pas trop pour eux. Sauf ma mère. Rien de grave, mais elle risque de t'attaquer avec une étreinte d'ours. » Il rit.

« Super. Je serais vigilante. »

« J'ai hâte que tu rencontres mes parents. Je crois que tu t'entendras bien avec eux. Oh. Wow, c'est déjà 10 :30 » Dit-il en regardant l'horloge.

« Oh mon dieu. Je n'ai pas réalisé qu'il était si tard. Je suis désolée de t'avoir retenu aussi longtemps. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, vraiment. Mais je devrais y aller. Est-ce que je te verrais avant samedi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je travaille tous les jours de la semaine. Il fait chaud et nous sommes plus occupés. Et j'ai mes examens à réviser. Alors c'est une semaine chargé. »

« D'accord. Et bien. On se parle cette semaine, si je ne te vois pas. »

« Oui. Bien sûr. » Nous allâmes vers la porte. Quil prit sa veste, et se la mit. Je m'attendais à un baiser sur la joue, mais à la place, il m'embrassa sur les lèvres. J'étais un peu surprise au début, mais je répondis rapidement à son baiser. Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écarte.

« Je dois y aller. » Dit-il.

« Bye Bella. »

« Bye » Dis-je. JE restai sur le porche jusqu'à ce que sa voiture disparaisse.

EJ montai pour me doucher et me laver les dents. _Quil m'a embrassé._ Pensai-je encore et encore dans ma tête. Tandis que je me préparais pour aller au lit, je repensais à ses douces lèvres contre les miennes. C'était comme si nous nous assemblions bien ensemble. Quil n'était pas si soucieux quand il s'agissait de choses comme des câlins ou d'embrasser. Edward était toujours si effrayé de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. J'aimais que Quil ne soit pas comme ça.

En allant au lit, j'étais excitée, mais aussi un peu nerveuse de rencontrer ses parents le weekend prochain. Quil m'a assuré que ses parents étaient des personnes gentilles et j'avais confiance en ce qu'il me disait. Cela sembla reposer assez mes esprits pour m'endormir.


	5. Chapter 5

La semaine sembla passée vite. Cependant ce ne fût pas le cas pour l'emploi du temps chargé. Entre les cours, le travail et les révisions pour les examens, j'avais à peine le temps de manger. Je n'aimais pas avoir à travailler tous les jours de la semaine, mais le salaire en fin de semaine était mieux.

Mike et moi ne parlions pas beaucoup, uniquement quand nous y étions forcés ce qui n'était pas souvent. Nous nous sommes évités toute la semaine. Je pouvais voir qu'il essayait de garder ses distances avec moi, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissante. Je suis sûre que Quil le serait aussi quand je lui aurais dit.

Le lycée semblait pareil, les mêmes cours toute la semaine. Chaque jour nous rentrons en cours et on nous dit de réviser pour les examens à venir dans les jours qui viennent, ou nous terminons les cours que nous avions commencés. J'étais assez confiante sur le fait que je n'aurais pas trop de problèmes avec mes examens entre étudier au lycée et à la maison. De plus, Angela et moi révisions ensemble le soir après que j'ai fini de travailler.

J'attendais samedi soir. Même si Quil m'a assuré que ses parents allaient m'adorer, j'étais juste un peu nerveuse. Des questions comme `Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ?' Ou `Et si je donne une mauvaise réponse ?' Trainaient dans ma tête.

Quand samedi arriva, tout ce à quoi je pensais c'était comment aborder ses parents. _Sois-toi même Bella. C'est ce qu'ils veulent, connaître ton vrai toi, pas le faux._ Pensai-je pour moi-même. Cette pensée sembla m'apaisée un peu. Je nettoyai presque toute la journée, n'importe quoi pour m'occuper et ne pas penser à comment ce finirait la soirée. EJ pris mon temps pour faire les choses : m'assurant que la vaisselle soit impeccable et la lessive pliée parfaitement et la rangeai à sa place. Je me souvins m'être sentie comme ça le jour où je devais rencontrer les parents d'Edward, pensant qu'ils ne m'aimeraient pas. Je chassai cette idée.

« Non, Bella. Tu ne vas pas penser à lui. Tu t'es promis que tu ne serais pas habitée par ta précédente relation avec lui. » Me dis-je à moi-même alors que je pliai le linge.

Réalisant qu'il était 5 :15, je courus en haut pour me changer et mettre quelque chose de plus décent qu'un pantalon large. Je mis un jean et un joli t-shirt et une paire de tennis. Je brossai rapidement mes cheveux et pris la porte.

La maison de Quil ne fût pas difficile à trouver. Elle était petite, une maison de conte. Le devant de la maison était adroitement décoré avec des fleurs – visiblement le travail de sa mère – et un petit écriteau où `Les Ateara' était gravé dessus se trouvait à l'entrée. Je restai un moment de plus dans ma camionnette dans l'allée pour me calmer un peu. Je sortis de la voiture et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée, où se trouvait Quil.

« Salut, Bell. » Il me donna un baiser de bienvenue.

« Salut. » Dis-je doucement.

« Rentre. Mes parents ont attendu ton arrivée toute la journée. » Nous entrâmes dans le séjour. Je pouvais sentir quelque chose de bon venir de la cuisine, d'où sortit sa mère.

« Bonjour, Bella. Je suis Kelly. C'est vraiment un plaisir de faire enfin ta connaissance. » Elle me salua avec un sourire chaleureux et une énorme étreinte, juste comme Quil me l'avait dit.

« Oui. Ravi de vous rencontrer aussi, Mme Ateara. »

« Oh, je t'en prie, appelle moi Kelly. » Kelly était belle, comme l'étaient toutes les autres filles de La Push. Elle avait de longs cheveux marron foncés qui descendaient dans son dos. Ses yeux marron ressemblaient à ceux de Quil. Elle devait peut-être faire un ou deux centimètre de plus que moi et était mince. Quil lui ressemblait.

Un homme, assez grand, entra dans la pièce où nous étions. Lui aussi avait la peau sombre typique de tous les Quileutes. Il se présenta comme étant Kyle et il était aussi très amical. Quil, Kyle et moi allâmes au salon et nous assîmes quelques minutes tandis que Kelly terminait le diner. Je proposai mon aide, mais elle répondit, « Non, non. Tu es l'invitée, Bella. Va t'assoir au salon avec Quil et Kyle. Le diner sera bientôt prêt. »

Quil et moi nous assîmes sur un fauteuil et son père sur le canapé. « Et bien, Quil. Tu as une ravissante jeune femme. » Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues à ce compliment.

« Je sais. » Répondit Quil.

« Le diner est prêt. » Dit Kelly depuis la cuisine.

Tous les trois nous levâmes, allâmes à la cuisine pour prendre nos assiettes. Kelly avait fait un rôti avec des patates et des haricots verts. Je la complimentais pour le repas.

Tous les quatre nous parlâmes pendant tout le repas de façon amicale, une e chose à laquelle je n'étais pas habituée pendant le diner avec Charlie. Tous les deux préférions le silence.

« Alors Bella, est-ce que tu vas au lycée ? » Demanda Kyle à la moitié du diner.

« Oui. Je suis en dernière année au lycée de Forks. J'ai mes examens dans quelques semaines. »

« Est-ce que tu vas allée à l'université ? »

« J'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission de l'université de Washington la semaine dernière. Je vais m'inscrire en anglais. »

« Alors tu es une lectrice avide ? » Dit Kelly.

« Oui, beaucoup. »

« Quel genre de livre aimes-tu ? »

« Um, tout Shakespeare, vraiment. Ou Jane Austin. Mais Les Hauts de Hurlevent est mon préféré. »

« Mmm, donc les classiques. » Médita-t-elle. « Ce sont certains de mes préférés aussi. » Elle sourit. JE savais qu'on allait bien s'entendre.

« Bella, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais été acceptée. » Dit Quil.

« A bon ? Je pensais te l'avoir dit. J'imagine que j'ai dût oublier. J'ai été si occupée cette semaine. »

« Et bien, félicitations pour ton admission. » Dit son père.

« Est-ce que tu as des frères et sœurs, Bella ? »

« Non, mes parents se sont divorcés quand j'avais quelques mois. »

« Est-ce que ta mère vit à Forks ? »

« Non, après le divorce elle et moi avons déménagées à Phoenix. Elle s'est remariée avec un joueur de baseball de la ligue mineure et ils vont bientôt déménagés à Jacksonville, en Floride. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'as fait revenir ici ? »

« Ma mère aimait voyager avec mon beau père, Phil. Mais je la retenais parce qu'elle devait rester à la maison avec moi. Donc j'ai décidé que je devais passer du temps avec mon père. »

« Et bien, ça semble adorable. » Dit Kelly. « Est-ce que tu travailles ? »

« Oui. Je travaille au magasin de sport des Newton après les cours et les weekends. »

« En parlant de Newton, comment s'est conduit Mike cette semaine ? » Quil me regarda.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé cette semaine. Nous nous sommes évités. Je pense que sa mère commence à croire qu'il se passe quelque chose. Elle n'arrête pas de nous regarder bizarrement. »

« Qui est Mike ? » Demanda Kyle.

« C'est un garçon avec qui je vais au lycée. Ses parents sont les gérants du magasin. Il essaye de sortir avec moi depuis mon premier jour au lycée. Il a arrêté quand il a eu une petite-amie. Ils ont rompu il y a une ou deux semaines et il m'a redemandé de sortir avec lui. Au final je me suis énervée contre lui. Il a semblé comprendre après ça. »

« Ce gosse a de sérieux problèmes. » Marmonna Quil.

« Et bien, c'était un diner adorable, mais je dois me doucher et aller au lit. Je dois me lever de bonne heure pour aller travailler demain. C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer, Bella. » Kyle se leva, en embrassant Kelly et alla à la cuisine pour mettre son plat dans l'évier avant d'aller à la salle de bain.

Quil, Kelly et moi finîmes notre diner peu après. Quil et moi allâmes au salon regarder la TV pendant que sa mère nettoyait la cuisine. Il n'y avait rien, comme d'habitude, et Quil et moi parlâmes.

« Alors, l'université de Washington. Pourquoi tu veux aller là-bas ? » Demanda Quil.

« Je ne voulais pas partir trop loin de la maison. Et ce n'est pas très expansif. Il y avait ce que je voulais alors je me suis inscrite. »

« Donc tu ne seras pas trop loin de moi, pas vrai ? »

« Exactement. » Je gloussai. Je l'embrassai sur les lèvres.

« Est-ce que ça s'est passé mieux que tu l'avais imaginé ?

« Oui. J'étais assez à l'aise avec tes parents. Ils sont si amicaux et accueillants. L'exact opposé de mes parents. Charlie est bizarre et Renée t'interrogerait sur toute ta vie. »

« Et bien mes parents ne sont pas comme ça. Tant qu'ils peuvent te faire confiance, tu vas bien. Ils ne se soucient pas trop de l'endroit où je suis ou de qui je suis. Tant que je vais bien et que je ne bois pas et ne me drogue pas ou ce genre de truc, bien sûr. »

« Et bien, en parlant de savoir où je suis, j'ai promis à Charlie que je rentrerais vers 9 :30. C'est 9 heures, donc je devrais y aller. »

Quil fit une petite moue, avec laquelle il était adorable. « Ok. Je te raccompagne à ta voiture. »

Je dis au revoir à Kelly d'abord avant de nous diriger vers la camionnette. « Tu m'as posé la question à propos de Mike. Comment vont les choses avec Paul ou les autres ? »

« Et bien, contrairement à Mike, Paul ne lâche rien. Il me regarde de plus près. Mais il évite toutes mes questions, bien sûr. »

Nous étions à la camionnette. « Est-ce que tu es à nouveau occupée cette semaine ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je dois juste travailler mardi et mercredi cette semaine. Je serais chez une amie pour réviser lundi. Mais à part ça, je suis libre. Tu veux qu'on se voie ? »

« Et bien, je dois regarder mon emploi du temps. J'ai des examens à réviser aussi. Mais je t'appellerais. » Il m'embrassa légèrement et je dus me reculer à mon grand regret, pour partir.

Charlie était déjà là quand j'arrivai. J'imagine qu'il devait me surveiller.

« Est-ce que tu as passé une bonne soirée en faisant la connaissance de ses parents ? »

« Oui. Ils sont très gentils. »

« C'st bien. Est-ce que tu vas au lit maintenant ? »

« Oui. Bonne nuit, papa. »

« Bonne nuit. »

J'étais contente que cette soirée se soit bien passée. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que je me sois inquiétée de savoir comment se finirait la soirée. Manifestement je me suis inquiétée pour rien.


	6. Chapter 6

**Quil POV**

Je regardai Bella quitter l'allée. Une fois que sa camionnette fût hors de vue, je rentrai. Maman était assise sur le canapé, en train de lire un livre. Elle leva la tête quand j'entrai dans la pièce.

« Et bien je pense que ça s 'est très bien passé. C'est une fille adorable, Quil. »

« Oui, je sais qu'elle l'est. »

« Garde-la. » Maman me sourit.

« Je m'y emploie. »

« Bien. Je vais au lit. Est-ce que tu travailles demain ? »

« Oui. De 2 à 6. »

« Ok. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, maman. » Elle alla dans sa chambre.

Je restai au salon pendant un moment pour regarder la TV. J'étais content que tout ce soit bien passé avec la rencontre de Bella avec mes parents, pas que j'en doutais. JE savais que mes parents ne l'assommeraient pas de questions difficiles comme son père l'avait fait avec moi. Certaines de ces questions étaient juste bizarres. Bien sûr j'imaginais pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas que ce qu'il est arrivé à Bella se reproduise. Je pouvais respecter sa protection envers sa fille. Je le ferais aussi, si c'était ma fille.

Voyant qu'il était tard, j'allai dans la salle de bain me brosser les dents et me changer pour aller au lit. Cette nuit je me couchais en pensant à Bella, comme toujours.

Je me réveillai au milieu de la nuit en sueur. J'avais vraiment chaud. Je tirai les couvertures en arrière et mis la clim, en pensant que c'était juste la chaleur de l'été qui arrivait. C'était la mi-mai, après tout. Cependant, c'était La Push. C'était rare d'avoir cette chaleur si tôt. Je retournai au lit.

Quand je me réveillai vers 8 heures, j'avais toujours chaud. La clim n'avait pas beaucoup aidé. Maman le remarqua. Elle me regardait inquiète comme si quelque chose était en train de se passé. Elle me dit de prendre quelques cachets pour faire tomber la fièvre, mais ça ne fit rien. Elle me dit aussi de prévenir le travail que je n'irais pas. Après avoir parlé avec mon patron, j'essayai de manger mais rien ne me semblais appétissant. L'omelette que maman m'avait faite semblait repoussante. Je pris seulement quelques bouchées avant d'écarter le reste et de m'allonger sur le canapé pour regarder la TV.

J'entendis maman au téléphone dans l'autre pièce. Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre un mot cohérent, ni ne trouvai à qui elle parlait. « Oui. JE les surveille. Je pense que c'est pour bientôt. » Dit-elle tandis qu'elle rentrait dans la pièce avec le téléphone toujours à son oreille. Elle raccrocha un moment plus tard et lança un regard inquiet dans ma direction.

« Qui c'était ? » Demandai-je.

« Rien. Rien d'important. Tu reste assis là et je vais te chercher de l'eau. » Elle retourna à la cuisine et revint avec un verre.

« Merci maman. »

« De rien. Essaie de te reposer. »

Je continuai à regarder la TV pendant un moment. Mon corps était surchauffé et ce n'était pas confortable, et je n'aimais pas à ça. J'étais presque pitoyable. Rien n'aidait.

On frappa à la porte. Maman ouvrit et grand-père entra. Ils me regardèrent tous les deux inquiets avant d'entrer dans l'autre pièce.

_C'est quoi ces regards ?_ Pensai-je pour moi-même. Les choses étaient étranges. C'était assez bizarre quand Paul me regardait bizarrement au travail ou Embry, Jake et Jared au lycée, mais c'était différent quand il s'agissait de ma mère et mon grand-père. Il partit peu après. A nouveau, il me regarda mais il avait un petit sourire sur son visage.

« Au revoir. » Dit-il

« Au revoir. » Répondis-je.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me regarde bizarrement. Toi et maman. Et les gars qui font parti de la meute de Sam Uley. »

« Tu comprendras bien assez tôt, » fût tout ce qu'il me dit avant de sortir. Une fois de plus j'étais confus.

« Ugh ! »

J'entendis mon téléphone sonner dans ma chambre m'indiquant que j'avais un message. Je me levai du canapé pour le prendre. En regardant l'écran, je fus encore plus confus et me demandais pourquoi Embry m'écrivait, en me demandant de le rejoindre dehors lui et Jake. Je mis une paire de chaussure et les rejoignis.

Jake et Embry étaient dans l'arrière cour, et m'attendaient avec des regards inquiets sur leur visage. Je vis Jake murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'Embry. Embry hocha la tête à ce que dit Jake.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Demandai-je.

« Nous savons ce qu'il t'arrive, » commença Jake. « S'il te plait, fais-nous confiance. Nous pouvons t'aider. »

« Comment ça ce qu'il m'arrive ? Il ne m'arrive rien à part le fait que j'ai de la fièvre. »

« En fait, il se passe quelque chose. La même chose qu'il nous est arrivé. »

« Alors je vais vous rejoindre dans la secte de Sam maintenant ? Je ne crois pas. »

« Sam peut t'aider aussi. Nous le pouvons tous. Tu dois juste nous faire confiance. »

« Vous faire confiance avec quoi ? S'il vous plait que quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il se passe. Paul me regarde bizarrement ces dernières semaines. De même que vous deux et Jared au lycée. Maman et grand-père me regardent étrangement aussi. Et maintenant vous vous ramenez en me disant de vous faire confiance. Je suis si confus.

« Ca ne se produira peut-être pas maintenant, mais quand ça sera le cas, souviens-toi juste que nous sommes là et que nous t'aiderons. »

« Quand quoi arrivera, » Criai-je presque.

« Tu verras assez tôt, » dit embry.

« Mais nous avons autre chose à te dire. »

« Et ? »

« Tu dois rompre avec ta petite-amie. »

« Petite-amie ? Quelle petite-amie ? » Demanda Jake.

J'avais presque peur de lui dire le nom à haute voix. « Bella. » Murmurai-je.

« Bella Swan ? »

« Oui. » Jake commença à trembler si vite que ses mains étaient presque floues. Embry essayait de le calmer, mais apparemment n'y arrivait pas.

« Tu sors avec Bella. » Dit-il les dents serrées.

« Oui Jake. Et tu ne peux rien y faire. »

« Bien sûr que oui. Tu ne peux pas sortir avec elle. Elle est à moi. »

« Vraiment ? Elle est à toi ? Parce que tu l'as évité quand elle essayait de te parler, tu l'ignores complètement. »

« J'ai mes raisons. »

« Quoi ? Sam ne veut pas que tu la voie ? Tu le suis comme un chiot perdu. Et toi aussi Embry. »

« Comme si c'était de notre faute, » Dit Jake cassant. « Nous n'avons pas choisi ce style de vie. »

« Style de vie ? Vous n'avez pas de vie à part être membre du groupe de Sam. Vous ne pouvez même pas choisir vos propres amis. » Je et moi nous rapprochâmes l'un de l'autre. Nous étions tous les deux en colère. Jake tremblait en peu plus et je remarquai que je tremblai aussi. Nous nous mîmes plus en colère de la présence de l'autre. Embry commençait à reculer, comme s'il allait détaler d'une seconde à l'autre.

Tout sembla se passé en même temps. Soudain, là où j'étais sur deux pieds, j'étais à quatre pattes. Là où Jake se trouvait il y avait maintenant un loup de couleur roux. Embry s'était transformé en loup à la fourrure grise, des tâches noires couvrant son dos.

_Qu'est-ce que... ?_

_Quil._ J'entendis les pensées d'Embry. Ok, c'était juste étrange._ C'est ce dont nous parlions. Les légendes sont vraies. Tu es un loup. Comme nous. Et Sam, Paul et Jared. Viens avec nous chez Sam. Il peut t'expliquer mieux que nous._

Tous les trois nous commençâmes à courir vers la maison de la fiancée de Sam, Emily. Sam attendait dehors, avec ses bras croisés sur son torse. Emily sortit tranquilement, en déposant des shorts à côté de Sam puis rentra à nouveau.

_Retransformes-toi. Pense à être humain à nouveau. _Dit Embry.

Je me transformai. Sam me lança un short et je le mis rapidement. « Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer se qu'il se passe. » Dis-je.

« Les légendes de nos ancêtres sont vraies, Quil Chacune d'elles. Nous sommes juste l'heureuse génération à avoir le gène. Des vampires sont proches et c'est notre devoir de protéger notre tribu d'eux. » Dit Sam. Un mot m'échappa.

« Des vampires ? »

« Oui. Les Cullen sont des vampires. Mais il y en a d'autres près. Et nous devons les trouver et les tuer. »

« Attend. Laisse-moi mettre ça au clair. Je sui un _loup-garou_. Et il y a des _vampires_ que nous devons tuer pour protéger les gens de La Push ? Ca n'a aucun sens. »

« Oui. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup à encaisser maintenant. Mais il y a quelque chose de plus. Tu ne peux plus être avec Bella. »

« Pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas te laisser me dicter avec qui je peux ou ne peux pas sortir, Sam. »

« Je n'essaye pas de faire ça. J'essaye de vosu protéger tous les deux. Ce n'est pas sûr pour elle. Tu sais ce qui est arrivé au visage d'Emily ? Pas une attaque d'ours. C'était de ma faute. Je me suis énervé et j'ai perdu le contrôle pendant une seconde. Elle était trop près et maintenant je dois regarder son visage défiguré tous les jours et voir la souffrance que je lui ais causé. Je ne veux pas que tu endures ce par quoi je suis passé avec Bella. »

« Alors tu es autorisé à être avec Emily et Jared avec sa petite-amie, mais je ne peux pas être avec la mienne ? Comment ce serait juste ? »

« C'est une autre histoire. »

« Comment ça une autre histoire ? Vas' y éclaire moi. »

« Je me suis imprégné d'Emily. Et Jared s'est imprégné de Kim. C'est juste une autre légende. »

« Imprégné ? »

« C'est comme, » il sembla manquer de mot pendant une minute. « Comme un coup de foudre, mais plus fort. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort. Elle est comme ton âme sœur. Tu ne peux pas t'éloigner d'elle. C'est pourquoi c'est différent. »

« Donc, si je m'imprègne de Bella, je pourrais continuer à être avec elle. »

« Oui. Mais, c'est sensé être très rare. Alors n'espère pas trop. Quand est-ce que tu le revoies ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Jeudi ou vendredi peut-être. »

« Appelle-la. Fixe une date ce weekend et dis-lui que tu ne peux plus la voir. Je planifierai une patrouille pour toi. »

Je sais que je briserais ma promesse envers elle. C'était nul. Je détestais la voir souffrir à nouveau. Et ça serait de ma faute cette fois. « Ok. » Soupirai-je.

Je décidai de rentrer chez moi sous forme humaine. Je voulais éclairer mes idées de tout ce qu'il se passait. Je n 'avais pas besoin des pensées des autres dans ma tête en plus.

Je pris une douche chaude une fois à la maison. Cela semblait relaxer un peu mes muscles. Grand-père était assis sur le canapé avec un petit sourire quand je sortis.

« Tu as muté. Bien Quel effet ça fait ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Um. J'étais confus, je suppose. »

« C'est normal, bien sûr. Ca deviendra plus facile de muter avec le temps. Sois juste prudent de ne pas muter en face de quelqu'un, en particulier un étranger. Les légendes sont sensées être des légendes, pas la réalité. Le reste de la meute, les deux empreintes et le conseil et la famille sont les seuls à savoir. Mais fais vraiment en sorte de ne pas muter trop près de quelqu'un qui ne soit pas un loup. Ca pourrait avoir de sérieuses conséquences. Alors essayes de contrôler ta colère. » Il sortit.

J'envoyai un message à Bella, lui demandant si on pouvait se voir jeudi. Elle répondit oui. J'allai appréhender ce rendez-vous et les jours qui les précèderaient.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam planifia une patrouille, que je devais commencer immédiatement. C'était la première fois que je le faisais et j'étais avec Jake et Paul. Je patrouillai du côté ouest de La Push tandis que Jake avait pris le nord et Paul le sud.

Je sentis quelque chose qui sentait presque comme de la javel. C'était doux et me brûlait le nez.

_Jake, Paul. Je crois que j'ai quelque chose. Une trace fraîche._

_Nous serons bientôt là. _Répondit Paul.

Je continuai à suivre la trace. Elle s'arrêtait sur la falaise là où les gars sautaient des falaises. Je m'arrêtai au bord. Jake arriva avec Paul derrière lui.

_Je paris que c'est les mêmes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? _Se demanda Paul.

_Je ne sais pas. Mais nous devons trouver. Peut-être que ça nous aidera à savoir où les trouver la prochaine fois. Je le dirais à Sam._ Dit Jake. _Aller. Notre patrouille est terminée._

Nous retournâmes chez Emily. Nous mutâmes dans la forêt et mîmes nos shorts. Jake passa devant Paul et moi. Sam était dans la cuisine et nous attendait. Embry et Jared étaient là, aussi.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Demanda Sam.

« Quil a repéré une trace fraîche, » répondit Jake.

« Nous pensons que c'est les mêmes. L'odeur s'arrêtait aux falaises. »

« Ok. Vous savez ils ont trouvé deux randonneurs de plus. Ca empire. Je pense que nous devons continuer les patrouilles jusqu'à ce que la situation soit prise en charge. Puisque Quil nous a rejoint nous avons plus de chances. Harry pense que Seth aussi va bientôt muter. Mais il est si jeune que je ne veux pas le mettre en danger avec les vampires. Mais pour l'instant il n'y a que nous six. Nous devons garder les mêmes groupes. Mais il y aura plus d'heures. Nous devrons faire des patrouilles de douze heures au lieu de huit, pour être sûrs qu'il n'arrivera rien. Ca commencera immédiatement après les cours. Nous ferons de minuit à midi et vous de midi à minuit. Mais pour l'instant je pense qu'il n'y aura que Paul et moi durant la journée. Le reste vous pouvez prendre les après-midi. Vous pouvez avoir de trois à dix. Hurlez pour alerter. Muter si vous en avez besoin et continuez le pas. Jake as-tu quelque chose à ajouter ? »

« Non. Je pense que tout à été dit. »

« Ok. C'est parti les gars. » Sam, Embry et Jared partirent. J'allais chez moi pour manger quelque chose et me doucher avant de me coucher. Mon appétit avait grandi et moi aussi. A présent j'étais plus grand, et plus musclé. Je me demandai si Bella le remarquerait et m'interrogerait à ce sujet quand je la verrais cette semaine.

Je n'avais pas hâte de la voir. Normalement j'aurais été heureux, mais sachant que j'allais la faire souffrir c'était insupportable. Je ne voulais pas la voir ainsi à nouveau. Je savais que ça la protégerait, mais je ne pensais pas que ça valait la peine de ne pas être avec elle.

Après manger, j'envoyai un message à Bella pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elle ne répondit pas, alors je supposai qu'elle dormait. C'était juste un peu après minuit et j'étais épuisé. Je devais me lever à sept heures pour le lycée. Juste deux semaines de plus et puis deux jours d'examens et j'avais fini. J'étais prêt pour l'été.

Le matin suivant je ne voulais pas me lever. Tout d'abord c'était lundi. Puis, j'étais fatigué de la patrouille de la nuit dernière. Je sortis du lit et commençai à me préparer. Après avoir pris un bol de céréales, j'allai à ma voiture.

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée était pluvieux._ Super temps pour commencer la semaine, _pensai-je. JE pouvais deviner que ça ne serait pas une bonne journée.

J'arrivai au lycée. Je m'assis à côté de Jake en géographie, puisque nous nous reparlions. Nos regardions une vidéo. Je ne savais pas de quoi ça parlait car j'étais distrait par mes propres pensées.

Jake me lançait des regards, comme s'il pensait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Tu vas bien ? » Me murmura-t-il.

« Oui, »j'hochai la tête. Il me regarda à nouveau avant de regarder l'écran à nouveau.

Le cours se termina après ce qui parut une éternité. La deuxième heure sembla aussi longue. L'heure de manger arriva. Je m'assis avec Jake, Embry et Jared. Nous discutâmes de notre plan pour trouver les vampires sur notre territoire.

Nous partîmes du lycée pour relever Sam et Paul pour quelques heures. Puis nous ferons les douze heures une fois le lycée terminé.

Le reste de la journée dura longtemps. Quand j'étais en maths, je fixais l'horloge. Je pensais que la sonnerie ne retentirait jamais. Finalement à 2 :15, elle sonna et je courus à ma voiture.

Moi et le reste des gars nous rejoignîmes chez Emily. Paul et Sam n'avaient rien de nouveau ni de nouvelles traces. Le reste d'entre nous commençâmes nos patrouilles. Pour les prochaines huit heures nous patrouillerons à côté de La Push. Les deux prochaines semaines allaient être difficiles. Nous patrouillerons de 3 à 11 et nous avions toujours cours. Sans oublier les examens qui arrivaient et le travail. Ca allait aussi être deux longues semaines. De plus, il ne me tardait pas jeudi, non plus. Cette pensée était suffisante pour faire traîner les jours suivants pour toujours.

11 heures arriva et je rentrai. Je mangeai ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo et pris une douche rapide pour enlever la saleté de ma peau. Tandis que je m'habillai et me brossai les dents, je révisai pour les exams. Je me roulai dans le lit et m'endormis presque immédiatement.

Jeudi sembla arriver plus rapidement, mais pas beaucoup. Nous ne trouvâmes rien en patrouillant. Sam dit que ce n'était pas surprenant. Ils venaient et disparaissaient quand on se montrait, puis revenaient quelques jours plus tard. Jeudi, il n'y avait toujours rien.

Sam m'avait laissé la soirée pour que je puisse voir Bella. J'appréhendai 5 heures quand nous nous verrons. Nous devions nous retrouver au parc. J'arrivai un peu avant elle. Sa camionnette se gara à côté de moi. Je sortis de la voiture, ne voulant pas la regarder dans les yeux.

« Bella, je dois te parler de quelque chose. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Je pouvais sentir de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Elle releva mon visage vers le sien avec sa main me forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. « Quil de quoi veux-tu me parler ? »

«Puis quelque chose changea. Je ressentis quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressentis. Je sentis une lien gravitationnel envers Bella. Bella dût sentir aussi quelque chose, car le regard sur son visage changea. Il passa de l'inquiétude et du souci à l'amour et l'admiration.

« Um...Uh... » Je ne pouvais pas sortir les mots. Je savais que ça arriverait. Je m'étais imprégné. Ca allait compliquer les choses. « Bella, je, uh... » _Aller, Quil !_ Me criai ma pensée intérieure de dire quelque chose.

« Bella, je voulais juste que tu saches que je ne vais pas pouvoir passer beaucoup de temps avec toi pendant un moment. Il s'est passé quelque chose et je serais assez occupé pendant un moment. » Je ne mentis pas, je ne lui disais pas tout.

« Ok. Ca, » elle soupira déçue. »Va être difficile. Mais on y arrivera. »

« Oui. On y travaillera, bien sûr. Et je pense aussi que tu dois savoir que je reparle à Jake et Embry. »

« Est-ce qu'ils ont laissé tomber Sam ou un truc comme ça ? »

« Non. Je traîne avec son groupe actuellement. Ils sont assez cool comme gars. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à propos de ne pas y adhérer ? »

« Bella, s'il te plait essaie de comprendre, Sam m'aide avec quelque chose. Comme le reste d'entre nous. Je ne peux pas t'en parler pour l'instant. Je ne peux pas vraiment m'expliquer. Mais Sam le peut. S'il te plait si tu lui donnes une chance, je suis sûr qu'il peut t'expliquer tout un peu mieux que moi. »

Elle resta là un moment mordant sa lèvre, quelque chose que je remarquai qu'elle faisait quand elle pensait fort à quelque chose.

« D'accord. Je lui donnerais une chance de s'expliquer. Où et quand ? »

« Ca te va samedi ? »

« Oui. »

« Ok. Je viendrais te chercher et on ira chez lui. Ca te va midi ? »

« Oui. Je te vois plus tard. »

Elle commençait à retourner à sa camionnette, mais je pris son bras, la faisant se retourner. Je l'embrassai sur les lèvres. Le baiser sembla m'envoyer une décharge électrique. Sachant que ça pouvait être le dernier baiser que je lui donnais, je le fis durer un peu plus longtemps.

Nous nous écartâmes à regret. Elle partit devant moi. Elle retourna à Forks et je rentrai pour laisser ma voiture. Je mutai et allai chez Sam. La nuit se rejouait dans ma tête.

_Et bien ça change les choses._ Dit Jared.

J'ignorai les voix dans ma tête. Il y eût un silence, mais je l'ignorai. C'était Jake. Je ne savais pas trop ce que voulait dire son silence, de la colère ou de la tristesse.

J'arrivai chez Sam. Il m'attendait. Je courus vers la maison après avoir muter à nouveau et mis mon short.

« Sam, on doit parler. »

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Définitivement pas comme je l'espérais. »

« Qu'est- ce que tu veux dire ? »

« JE me suis imprégné d'elle. » Dis-je presque comme un murmure.

« Quoi ? Tu t'es imprégné d'elle ? Tu en es sûr ? »

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. Et je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Alors je lui ai menti en quelque sorte. »

« Qu'as-tu dit ? »

« Que j'allai être occupé pendant un moment et que je ne savais pas quand est-ce qu'on pourrait se revoir. Et je lui ai dit que toi et le reste de la meute m'aidiez avec quelque chose. Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais rien lui dire, mais que tu pourrais lui expliquer mieux que moi. »

« Et bien, ça change tout. Est-ce que tu veux qu'elle sache ? »

« Bien sûr. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de secret entre nous. »

« Quand veux-tu lui dire ? »

« Je lui ai dit que j'irais la chercher samedi à midi et que je l'amènerais ici pour qu'on puisse tout expliquer. »

« Ok. Nous lui dirons tout. Tu comprends ce qu'il peut se passer, pas vrai ? Je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin que je te rappelle ce que j'ai fait à Emily. »

« Oui, je sais. »

« Ok. On lui parlera samedi. Rentre et reposes-toi. »

« Merci. » Je rentrai chez moi et me couchai en pensant à comment ce terminerait samedi. Je pense que j'étais plus nerveux à propos de ça que et non pas aujourd'hui.


	8. Chapter 8

**Désolé pour le retard, mais j'étais occupée avec les révisions pour les partielles. Donc voilà la suite.**

Quand je regardai dans les yeux de Quil, quelque chose changea. Une sorte de force gravitationnelle m'attirait. Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer. Je quittai le parking dans une sorte de stupeur. Entre le besoin que je ressentais d'être avec Quil et la confusion quand il a dit que Sam pouvait expliquer les choses, je ressentais juste le besoin de rentrer et de penser.

Quand Quil a mentionné Sam, je pensai qu'il allait me quitter. Je recommençai à mourir de l'intérieur comme avant. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait pour qu'il choisisse Sam au lieu de moi comme l'avaient fait Jaki et Embry. Une fois qu'il dit que les choses pouvaient être expliquées, je me sentis un peu mieux, mais je ne me sentirais pas totalement bien tant que je ne saurais pas s'il me quittait ou pas. J'imagine que j'aurais la réponse samedi.

Tandis que vendredi arrivait, j'avais des tas de possibilités sur ce qu'il pouvait ce passer. Je ne savais pas ce que Quil et Sam allaient m'expliquer et ça me préoccupait un peu.

Durant le déjeuner j'avais la tête ailleurs. Ma tête se repassait plusieurs scénarios toute journée.

« Bella, Bella. » Angela passait sa main devant mon visage en essayant d'attirer mon attention.

« Oh. Désolée pour ça. Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de me demander ? »

« Je te demandais si tu étais libre demain pour faire des dernières révisions. Les exams sont jeudi et vendredi. »

« Oh. Hum, non je ne le suis pas. Je dois voir Quil demain après-midi. Et je ne sais pas combien de temps on sera parti. Et je dois travailler tous les jours la semaine prochaine. Désolée. » Je lui fis un sourire désolé.

« Oh, non. Ne t'excuse pas. C'est bon. »

A 2 :30 j'étais anxieuse de rentrer. Charlie travaillait tard à nouveau cette nuit. Je vérifiai le rôti et les patates avant de faire la lessive. Je décidai de sauter les révisions pour ce soir. J'en avais assez fait pour les prochaines semaines.

J'avais moins de 24 heures jusqu'à ce que je voie Quil et Sam. Je ne savais pas si les choses se passeraient bien ou pas. J'espérais seulement que les choses aillent bien et que les choses s'arrangeraient pour nous. Depuis qu'il traînait avec Sam, je me préparai à une rupture. Je ne savais pas, cependant, si je serais assez préparée pour ça si le moment venait.

« Ugh ! » Je jetai l'oreiller qui était sur mon lit sur mon visage.

« Je déteste l'incertitude dans la vie ! » Je réalisai que j'étais en train de me parler à moi-même à nouveau.

Je me douchai et me brossai les dents après le dîner. J'allai au lit de bonne heure car je n'avais rien à faire d'autre et je vouais que ma tête se repose pour quelques heures, au moins.

Plusieurs rêves parcourraient ma tête. Ils étaient tous de Quil et moi. Un rêve de al fin de notre relation, un rêve de nous heureux ensemble. Il y en avait un autre où lui et Sam m'expliquaient les choses. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'ils disaient, mais le regard sur mon visage était un mélange de choc et d'horreur.

Je me réveillai vers quatre heures du matin. Trop pour être en paix pour la nuit._ 8 heures_, pensai-je. Je comptai les heures jusqu'à ce que le destin de la relation entre Quil et moi soit scellé.

_Je pari que Sam est un abruti. Est-ce que c'est mal de se faire des idées sur quelqu'un que tu n'as même pas rencontrer ? Et bien il m'a volé mes deux meilleurs amis. Et peut-être mon petit-ami aussi maintenant. Non. Pas une mauvaise chose. Je pari que Sam est un abruti._ Mon monologue intérieur avec moi-même me tenait éveillée. Je fermai mon esprit en allumant mon iPod et me rendormis.

Quand le réveil sonna quelques heures plus tard, je m'habillai et pris un bol de céréale. Je zappai sur les chaînes pendant que je mangeai. Une histoire aux infos du matin attira mon attention. « Des témoins ont rapporté qu'ils avaient vu une sorte d'animal qui ressemblait à un loup ou un ours pendant qu'ils faisaient une randonnée dans les bois. Ils disent que les animaux ressemblaient à des loups, mais sont plus grands qu'eux, même à quatre pattes. La police pense que ces animaux peuvent avoir un rapport avec la disparition de Riley Biers, qui a été vu pour la dernière fois sortant d'un bar, qui était situé près d'une zone forestière où les loups avaient été repérés tout près. La police conseille aux gens de ne pas aller dans les bois et de rester chez eux le soir. Et si vous avez des informations sur les loups ou Riley Biers, veuillez contacter le numéro au bas de l'écran. » Une photo de Riley apparut à l'écran. Je le reconnu comme étant le jeune que Charlie essayait de trouver. J'éteignis la télé. J'avais mes propres problèmes à gérer. Je n'avais pas besoin d'écouter les problèmes des autres.

Je mis un jean et un t-shirt. J'avais encore quelques heures jusqu'à ce que Quil arrive. Pour passer le temps je fis la lessive et la vaisselle de hier soir. Quil arriva dans l'allée rapidement à midi. Je montai dans la voiture où il me salua avec un baiser.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que Sam va m'expliquer? »

« Juste la raison pour laquelle moi et les autres faisons parti de sa meute maintenant. »

Nous arrivâmes devant un petit cottage. L'arôme qui venait de la maison sentait les muffins aux myrtilles et c'était appétissant. Nous entrâmes et vîmes une jeune femme sortir les muffins du four. Elle avait de longs cheveux noir qui descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle avait la même peau cuivrée que tout le monde à la réserve. Quand elle se tourna, je vis qu'elle avait deux longues cicatrices sur le côté droit de son visage.

« Ne fixe pas. » Chuchota Quil à mon oreille, assez bas pour que la femme ne puisse pas entendre.

« Salut Quil. Qui est-ce ? » Demanda la fille en me regardant.

« Emily, voici Bella. Bella voici la fiancée de Sam Emily. »

« Alors, tu es la fameuse Bella Swan. Ravi d'enfin faire ta connaissance. » Emily m'enlaça.

« Oui, ravi de te connaître aussi. »

« Sam est dehors en train de t'attendre. »

Quil et moi sortîmes et vîmes Sam se tenait près des bois. Il portait uniquement un short, typique pour les gars de sa meute.

« Est-ce qu'on peut en finir. Elle a besoin de savoir. » Dit Quil.

« Oui. J'expliquerais la première partie et tu peux prendre la seconde. »

« Très bien. Bella, j'ai besoin que tu gardes l'esprit ouvert et que tu ne paniques pas, ok ? »

« Ok. »

Sam commença à parler, « Bella, on sait que tu as un passé avec certaines...créatures mythiques. Et bien, nous voulons t'en présenter une de plus. »

« Hein ? » Demandai-je. Je n'étais pas d'humeur pour jouer aux devinettes.

« Est-ce que Jake t'as raconté les légendes de la tribu ? »

« Oui. Il a dit quelque chose à propos des loups. »

« Et bien les légendes sont vraies. Tu vois, certaines personnes de lak tribu ont le gêne et nous sommes des loups-garous. »

Je n'étais pas vraiment surprise. Après que les Cullen soient des vampires, j'étais prête à croire n'importe quoi.

« Alors tu es un loup-garou ? » Je regardai Quil.

« Oui. Est-ce que tu veux voir ? »

J'hochai la tête. Quil couru dans les bois là où je ne pouvais pas le voir. Sam resta avec moi. Après un moment, un loup couleur marron chocolat sortit des bois. Je restai là, ma bouche légèrement ouverte en regardant Quil sous sa forme de loup. Je m'approchai pour toucher sa fourrure. Pour être sûre que c'était réel.

Sam fit un signe à Quil et il retourna dans les bois. Il revint avec ses habits.

« Tu n'as pas peur, pas vrai ? » Me demanda Quil.

« Non, pas du tout. Je ne peux pas dire que je sois surprise que les loups-garous existent. Avec les Cullen étant des vampires, je croirais n'importe quoi. »

« Bien. » Il sembla soulagé.

« Quil, l'autre chose. » Lui rappela Sam.

« Oh. C'est vrai. Est-ce que tu veux aller faire un tour avec moi, Bella ? » J'hochai la tête et pris sa main. Nous marchâmes sur un chemin dans les bois derrière la maison. Nous arrivâmes à une clairière et Quil s'arrêta pour commencer à parler.

« Bella, il y a pus de légendes que celle que nous étant des loup-garou. Il y a une chose qui s'appelle l'imprégnation. En fait, quand un loup s'imprègne, il trouve son âme sœur. Son autre moitié, si tu veux. » Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir avec cette conversation. « Tout change. La seule chose qui compte c'est elle. Il serait n'importe quoi et ferait n'importe quoi pour son empreinte. Son monde entier change et cette personne est ce qui le maintient sur cette terre, pas la gravité. »

« Où veux-tu en venir avec ça ? »

« Bella, quand je t'ai regardé dans les yeux mardi au parc, et bien en vérité j'étais là parce que je devais rompre avec toi. JE ne voulais pas, mais je devais le faire pour ta sécurité. Mais quand je t'ai regardé dans les yeux, mon monde entier a changé pour se mettre à tourner autour de toi. Je me suis imprégné de toi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Bella, je serais qui tu as besoin que je sois. Un frère, un ami, un amant, ou tout ce dont tu as besoin que je sois pour toi. Et ça me tu d'être loin de toi. »

« Oh. Wow. Ca fait beaucoup à encaisser en un seul jour. » Marmonnai-je. « Quil, pourquoi est-ce que tu allais rompre avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que ma sécurité a à voir avec ça ? »

« La même raison pour laquelle Embry et Jake ont dû nous laisser. Est-ce que tu as vu les cicatrices sur le visage d'Emily ? Sam a fait ça. C'était un accident. Tu vois, on peut muter volontairement. Mais on mute aussi quand notre colère est trop forte. Sam s'est énervé. Emily était trop près et il l'a griffé. C'était un accident et il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit blessé comme elle. Alors il nous a dit d'arrêter de voir nos amis de l'extérieur. »

« Et je suis une amie de l'extérieur. Ok. » Je m'étais préparé à ça, mais pas assez car ça faisait toujours mal.

« Bella, écoutes-moi. » Il me prit les mains et me força à le regarder. « Je ne vais nulle part. La raison pour laquelle Sam ne peut pas me faire rompre avec toi c'est à cause de l'imprégnation. Sam s'est imprégné d'Emily et Jared s'est imprégné d'une fille qui s'appelle Kim. Ca me tuerait si je faisais quelque chose pour te faire du mal. Je ne vais pas te quitter. »

« Quil, je te crois. »

« Je t'aime, Bella. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Quil. » Nous nous embrassâmes pendant je ne sais combien de temps. « Alors Jake et Embry sont aussi des loups ? »

« Oui. Et Sam, Paul et Jared. »

« Est-ce que Jake est au courant pour l'imprégnation ? »

« Non, pas encore. Je ne lui ai pas dit. Sam est le seul qui sait. Et Emily. C'est tout. »

« Ok. Il va être énervé, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. Est-ce que tu veux lui dire ? Ou est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? »

« Est-ce qu'on peut lui dire tous les deux ? Je veux dire, s'il s'énerve, je ne veux pas être là-bas sans protection. »

« Bien sûr. Allons lui dire. »


	9. Chapter 9

Nous arrvâmes chez Jake 10 minutes plus tard. Billy était surpris de me voir là avec Quil. Nous allâmes dans la chambre de Jake où il était en train de dormir.

« Réveilles-tois mec. » Quil le frappa sur la poitrine plusieurs fois avant qu'il se réveille.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Jake endormi. Il me vit. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? »

« Jake, on doit te dire quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« viens dehors. » Nous sortîmes. Billy nous regarda avec une expression confuse sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin de me dire ? »

« Tu sais que Bella et moi sortions ensemble avant que je mute. J'allais rompre avec elle. Les ordres de Sam. Et je me suis imprégner d'elle. »

Le visage de Jake commença à devenir rouge avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à Quil. « Tu ne peux pas l 'avoir ! Elle est à moi ! »

« Jake je ne l'ai pas contrôlé et tu le sais. Je n'y suis pour rien. »

« Et bien, si tu n'étais pas sortis avec elle au début ça ne serait pas arrivé. »

« Ca se serait passé tôt ou tard. » Jake commença à trembler à cause de la colère. « Bella, recule. Va à l'intérieur. »

Je courus vers la maison effrayée de ce qu'il allait se passer. Je restai sur le porche tandis qu'ils continuaient à se battre et Jake tremblait de plus en plus. Peut importe ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, cela fit disparître Jake et un loup roux prit sa place. Quil muta et ils s'attaquèrent tous les deux. Ils se battaient, se mordaient et se griffaient l'un l'autre. Je regardai effrayée de ce qu'il pouvait leur arriver. Si l'un d'eux était blessé, ce serait à cause de moi.

Billy sortit sur son fauteuil roulant. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se battent ? »

« Parce que Quil s'est imprégné de moi et Jake s'est énervé. »

« Ah. Alors Quil s'est imprégné de toi ? Bien. Vous êtes bien l'un pour l'autre. »

« Je ne veux pas que l'un d'eux soit blessé. »

« Ils ne se blesseront pas. Laisse-les régler ça. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne rentres pas à l'intérieur. » Il entra dans la maison et je le suivis. Je m'assis sur le canapé en me demandant ce qu'il se passait. Jake et Quil entrèrent une demie heure plus tard. Jake rageait toujoursmais il ne semblait pas aussi en colère qu'avant. Quil me fis signe qu'on devait partir. Nou sallions manger quelque chose.

« Quil, je regardais les infos ce matin. Il ont dit que des gens avaient vu des loups qui sont énormes. Est-ce que c'est vous ? »

« Oui. »

« Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient un rapport avec la disparition de Riley Biers. »

« Bella, ça n'a rien à voir avec nous. Ce sont des vampires. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui. Nous avons trouvé Riley. C'est un vampire à présent. Et il traîne avec une rousse et un mec avec des dreads. On essaye de les attraper depuis un moment. Mais ils continuent de nous échapper. Nous avons besoin de savoir ce qu'ils veulent pour qu'on puisse avoir une meilleure chancede les attraper. »

« Est-ce que tu as dit rousse et dreads ? »

« Oui. » Je me sentis comme si je ne pouvais plus respirer. Je me sentai comme si un éléphant était assis sur ma poitrine. « Bella, ça va ? »

« Victoria et Laurent. » Murmurai-je.

« Quoi ? » Tu les connais ?»

« Oui. Je les connais. Et je sais ce qu'ils veulent. »

Nosu étions sur le parking du restaurant. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent, Bella ? »

« Moi. » Fût tout ce que je pu dire.

« Bella tu en es sûre ? »

« Oui. 100% sûre qu'ils me veulent. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle ils sont ici. » Quil sortit de sa place de parking et demarra en direction de La Push. « Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Chez sam. Nous devons lui dire. »

Nous arrivâmes chez Sam et nous précipitâmes à l'intérieur. Sam semblait confus par le motif de la conversation que nous voulions avoir avec lui aussi vite.

« Elle veut Bella. La vampire rousse veut Bella. » Dit Quil vite.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voudrait Bella ? » Demanda Sam.

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux. Je commençai à leur raconter l'incident des vacances de printemps. Je leur dis comment Edward m'avait amené à un match de baseball avec sa famaille et que nous avionsrencontrer des vampires nomades. Je leur dit que James était un traqueur et le plan que nous avions mis en place. Je leur dis que James m'avait mordu. Edward avait aspiré le venin tandis que Carlisle essayait de me sauver de mon hémorragie et Alice, Emmet et Jasper tuèrent James. Je leur dis que Victoria était là pour me tuer car son compagnon était mort. Je leur montrai la cicatrice sur mon poignet là où James m'avait mordu. Ils écoutèrent tous les détails que je leur racontais.

« Quil, mute et va chercher ceux qui sont en patrouille. J'irais chercher les autres. Nous avons besoin d'avoir une réunion. »

Dans la prochaine demie heure, la meute au complet était à la maison. Sam expliqua tout ce que je leur avais dit et donna un nouvel emploi du temps pour les patrouilles. Il fit en sorte qu'au moins un loup soit toujours près de ma maison au cas ou Victoria se rapprocherait. Ce soir Quil et Paul seront devant chez moi.

« On a besoin de patrouiller près de chez les Clearwater. Seth va bientôt muter. Et Leah montre aussi des signes de mutation. » Dit Sam.

« Woah. » Dit Jared. « Leah ne peut pas muter. C'est une fille. »

« Je sais. J'ai parlé aux anciens. Ils ne pensent pas qu'une fille puisse muter, mais c'est probable. Sue a dit qu'ils avaient tous les deux de la fièvre et des poussées de croissance. Dans tous les cas, quelqu'un doit être là quand ils muteront. Tout prend effet ce soir. Paul et Quil patrouillait autour de la maison de Bella et je serais chez les Clearwater. Embry, Jake et Jared reposez-vous. Vos prendrez la relève dans 12 heures. »

Quil et moi, ainsi que Paul montâmes dans la voiture de Quil. Nous rentrâmes chez moi. J'étais inquiète pour eux. Quil savait ce dont Victoria était capable. En particulier quand elle avait Laurent et Riley à ses côtés. Ca m'inquiète. Elle était trois fois plus forte maintenant avec plus de gens comme alliés.

« Ne t'en fait pas pour nous, Bella. On ira bien. Nous sommes plus rapide qu'eux et on a été créés pour tuer les vampires. »

« Alors pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas encore attrapé ? »

« Nous n'avons pas assez de personnes pour fouiller la zone entière en une seule fois. Elle trouve où on est pas et elle y va. On s'y approche. De plus ils sont trois. Alors c'est plus dur. Et quand elle se sent piégée, elle vadans l'eau. Ca rend les choses difficiles aussi. Elle n'est pas constante. Elle va et vient au hasard. Parfois la journée te parfois la nuit. C'est dur de savoir où elle est et à quel moment. Ne t'en fais pas pour nous. Tu es la chose la plus importante maintenant. »

« Je veux pas que vous soyez blessés à cause de moi. »

« Bella, » dit Paul. « Plus la meute s'agrandit, plus c'est facile. Deux personnes de plus viendront bientôt, et ça fera une grande différence. Nous sommes plus rapide et fort qu'eux. Alors ne t'en fait pas pour notre sécurité. »

« Tu vois. Même Paul est d'accord avec moi. Va à l'int »rieur et mange quelque chose. Essaye de te reposer. On ira bien. » Nous nous embrassâmes avant qu'ils partent.

Je mangai quelque chose, mais pas beaucoup. Je n'avais pas très faim et j'étais trop inquiète sur la sécurité de tout le monde. Je décidai de prendre une douche et de me coucher tôt. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire quoi que ce soit. Et je n'étais pas non plus d'humeur à m'occuper de Charlie quand il rentrerait. La voiture de Quil était toujours dans l'allée et c'était une conversation que je ne voulais pas avoir ce soir. Qu'est-ce que je dirai ? 'Oh un vampire essaye de me tuer alors mon petit-ami loup-garou et ses amis essayent de l'attraper.' Oui, parce que ça se passerait bien.


	10. Chapter 10

Je rentrai chez moi après la première nuit de patrouille chez Bella. C'était une bonne chose que Paul et moi soyons partis avant que le père de Bella se réveille. Je ne pense pas que Bella voudrait lui expliquer pourquoi ma voiture était dans leur allée toute la nuit. Cette conversation ne ce serait pas bien passée.

Je m'étalai sur mon lit. Nous n'avions rien trouvé la nuit dernière. Ceux qui patrouillaient chez les Clearwater pensaient que Seth et Leah muteraient bientôt. J'esperai vraiment que Leah ne mute pas. Pas parce que c'est une fille, mais aucun de nous ne voulait avoir à la voir nue. Ce serait très bizarre. De plus Sam sortait avec elle avant qu'Emily apparaisse. Leah était encore blessée par la rupture. J'imagine que ses pensées allaient être un enfer à entendre. Le pire pour elle c'est le fait qu'elle sera la demoiselle d'honneur au mariage de Sam et Emily. Ca doit craindre. Malgré tout, si elle mute, elle fait partie de la meute.

Je me réveillai au son de mon portable qui m'annonce que j'avais un message. Bella me demandai si on avait eu quelque chose hier soir et je lui répondis que non. Je décidai de me lever en sachant que je ne serais plus capable de me rendormir. J'avais faim aussi. J'allai dan sla cuisine et pris des sandwichs. Il y avait un mot sur le frigo de ma mère qui disait qu'elle rentrerait tard. Papa était en voyage d'affaire à Minneapolis et il rentrerait que dans quelque jours.

Mes parents savaient tous les deux que j'étais un loup. Ils savaient aussi pour les vampires. Cela rendait les choses plus simples. Il n'était pas necessaire qu'il y ait des secrets entre ma famille ou Bella. Les seuls à ne pas être au courrant étaient la famille du côté de ma mère. Ils ne faisaient pas parti de la tribu Quileute et ne connaissaient pas les légendes. C'était plus simple avec Bella aussi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de secret entre nous.

Sam m'appela. Leah venait de muter et Seth avait suivi peu après. Leah était en colère et ça avait déclencher la mutation. Seth un garçon calme te parfois timide, muta par peur de ce qu'il avait vu Leah faire. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer. J'étais assez effrayé quand j'ai muté. Sam me di que lui et Jake resteraient avec eux cette nuit et demain pour les aider à comrendre ce qu'il se passait. J'étais content qu'ils aient muté. Cela voulait dire plus de protection pour Bella et une plus grande chance d'attraper Victoria. Cela signifiait aussi moins d'heure de patrouille pour nous autour de chez elle.

Sam dit que nous aurions de nouveaux emplois du temps pour les patrouilles...encore. Avec deux personnes de plus dans la meute, on avait besoin d'un nouvel emploi du temps. Nous devions nous retrouver chez Sam l ejour suivant pour parler des nouveaux horaires et expliquer les choses à Leah et Seth.

Je m'assayai sur le canapé et zappai sur les chaines de la télé. JE décidai de regarder le match de baseball. A part être une personne qui pouvait se tranformer en animal à fourrure sur quatre pattes qui chassait les vampires j'avais une vie ennuyeuse. Je partis quand ce fût l'heure pour la patrouille.

Je mutai à l'extérieur et courus chez Bella avec Paul. La nuit était calme. A nouveau ennuyeuse, juste comme la nuit dernière. Nous n'avons rien. Victoria n'était pas régulière. Je la voulais morte pour qu'on n'ait plus à se soucier d'elle.

Paul et moi courûmes chez Sam après la patrouille. C'était les vacances d'été, donc je n'avais pas cours. Nous prîmes des shorts dans la forêt et les mîmes avant d'entrer dan sla maison. Tout le monde sauf Sam, Seth et Leah était là. Emily sortit des cookies du four et partit, probablement rejoindre Kim.

Sam entra suivi de Seth. Leah entra quelques minutes plus tard, l'air effrayé, confus et par dessus tout énervé. Sam pris sa place avec Seth et Leah. Jake s'assit à côté de Sam puisque c'était le béta de la meute. Le reste d'entre nous restâmes debout ou nou sassîmes sur les tabourets. Sam commença, « Seth et Leah, nous savons que c'est dur et destabilisant, mais nous sommes tous passés par là. Les choses iront mieux. Mais à présent, nous avons un problème. Jake est-ce que tu veux t'occuper de la suite ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit-il. « Les loups-garou existent, alors vous ne devriez pas être surpris que les vampires aussi. C'est pour cela que nous existons. Notre devoir est de protéger les gens de la tribu des vampires. Il y avait un clan à Forks. La famille Cullen était différente. Ils chassaient seulement les animaux. L'un d'eux, Edward, sortait avec Bella Swan la petite-amie de Quil. Pour faire court les Cullen et Bella ont rencontré un groupe de vampire qui se nourrissaient d'humains. Deux d'entre eux étaient des compagnons et le mâle a été tué par les frères d'Edward. Maintenant sa compagne est venu pour tué Bella pour se venger de se que les Cullen ont fait. Et nous devons la tuer pou rqu'elle n epuisse plus tuer personne. » Jake arrêta, et regarda Sam pour qu'il continue.

« Merci, Jake. Nous avons des horaires de patrouille. Il y aura toujours au moins deux perssones près de chez Bella et deux autres à La Push pendant que les quatre autres se reposent et se prépare à prendre le relais. Les patrouilles sont les même pour nous. Leah prendra la patrouille de midi et Seth celle de minuit. Mais puisque Seth est jeune et qu'il va encore en cours, il ira seulement de minuit à quatre heures, au moins pour cette semaine et la suivante jusqu'à la fin des cours. Ca continuera jusqu'à ce que Victoria soit prise.

« Victoria va et vient comme il lui plait. Elle n'est pas régulière. Normalement, si elle est coincée, elle saute dans l'eau. Sinon elle saute entre les villes. Elle en a aussi d'autres avec elle. Peut-être pas. Ca sera soit un mec abec des dreads soit Riley Biers, si vous savez qui c'est. Sinon je suis sûr que Bella peut avoir une photo pour nous par son père. »

« C'est trop cool. » Dit Seth. I létait jeune et excité par la réalité des créatures mythiques. Et en être une était la cerise sur le gâteau. Chasser des vampires pour lui était aussi excitant qu'être un loup-garou. Leah c'était une autre histoire. Elle était glaciale. Elle détestait le fait de faire parti de la meute ou d'avoir un quelconque rapport avec Sam. Je pouvais le deviner aux pensées que j'avais entendu plus tôt aujourd'hui.

« C'est ridicule, Sam. Je n'ai pas à être dans cette stupide meute et suivre tes ordres. Donne à la sangsue ce qu'elle veut et tout sera réglé. » Je tressaillis à cette remarque. La pensée de perdre Bella me donnait envie de hurler. Et entendre Leah dire ça, me donnait envie de muter à cause de la colère, mais je ne le fis pas.

« Non, Leah. Notre devoir c'est de protéger les gens, pas de les faire tuer. Ce n'est pas ce pour quoi nous existons. Et tu dois suivre mes ordres. Je suis l'alpha de la meute et Jake mon bêta. Tu suis mes ordres avant tout. Si je ne suis pas là, c'est Jake. Tu n'as pas le choix. Alors tu vas patrouiller et aider à attraper les vampires. »

« Peut importe. » Elle roula les yeux.

Nous partîmes tous. J'appelai Bella en rentrant pour l'avertir pour Seth et Leah. Elle me demanda si je voulais venir et j'acceptai. Je courus à la maison et pris la voiture pour aller chez elle. J'entrai chez elle et je pouvais sentir quelque chose qui venait de la cuisine. J'entrai et je la vis en train de regarder par la fenêtre dos à moi. J'enroulai mes bras autour de la taille et elle sursauta.

« Oh, Quil. Ce n'est que toi. Salut. »

« « Salut. » Je l'embrassai sur les lèvres. « Il y a quelque chose qui sent bon. » Commentai-je.

« J'étais en train de manger les restes d'hier soir. Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr. Je suis afamé. » Bella alla au frigo et sortit des boites. Elle prit une assiette et une fourchette et commença à mettre du roast beef et des patates dans l'assiette et elle les mit au micro-onde pour les réchauffer.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? On a de l'eau, du lait, Mt Dew et du thé glacé. »

« Mt Dew ça ira. » Elle le sortit du frigo de même que la cruche de thé. Elle se servit un verre et les posa sur la table pendant que je prenais la nourriture du micro-onde. Nous nous assîmes pour manger. Bella me demanda comment Leah et Seth prenait la situation. Bella me demanda pourquoi Leah était glaciale avec Sam et je lui expliquai la situation. « S'il te plait ne pense rien de mal à propos de Sam et Emily. Ce n'est pas leur fautes si c'est arrivé comme ça. »

« Bien sûr que ça ne l'est pas. Je ne vais juger aucun d'eux. »

« C'est quand ta remise des diplômes ? »

« Le 6 juin à 1:30. Est-ce que tu viendras ? »

« Oui. Je pourrais venir. Tant qu'il n'y a rien de nouveau je serais là. C'est au lycée ? »

« Oui. Ce sera au gymnase. Charlie sera là, je suis sûre que tu pourra t'assoir à côté de lui. »

« Ok. Merci. » Je regardai l'horloge te vis que je devais rentrer pour dormir. Je soupirai mécontent. Bella vit ce que je regardais et su où je voulait en venir.

« Tu dois partir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Je dois dormir. Je ne crois pas que Paul et moi seront là ce soir. Nous patrouillerons surement à La Push. Ce sera Sam et Seth. Leah et Embry sont là en ce moment. »

« Mais tu reviendras demain soir ? »

« Oui, je reviendrais demain soir. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Nous nous embrassâmes et je partis pour rentrer à la maison.

Je m'endormi rapidement et fût réveillé par le réveil. Je courus dehors et mutai pour commencer ma ronde. Paul prenait le nord et l'est tandis que je prenai le sud et l'ouest de La Push. A mi-chemin je vis un flsh roux, puis un noir, puis un autre flash. Je vis Victoria et ses amis devant moi. J'hurlai pour que les autres viennent. Paul pouvait voir tout ce qu'il se passait par mes pensées et me dit qu'il était en chemin. Victoria fit un signe à Riley. Il courus vers l'est. Celui avec les dreads partit vers le nord. Il ne restait que moi et Victoria. Paul arriva ensuite. Nous la chassâmes, mais elle s'échappa à nouveau dans l'eau. Une fois qu'elle était coicée sur la falaise, elle sauta et nagea là où elle allait.

_Mince. Elle s'échappe toujours._Dit Paul.

_Est-ce qu'elle s'est encore enfuit ? _Demanda Jake tandis qu'il courait pour nous rejoindre avec les reste de la meute.

_Oui. Elle a encore sauter dans l'eau._ Dis-je.

_Ok. Fini la ronde. Ils ne reviendront plus pendant plusieurs jours si on est chanceux. Je dois parler à Sam pour essayer de trouver une nouvelle approche pour l'attraper._ Jake et Seth retournèrent chez Bella. Paul retourna où il était et nous continuâmes les patrouilles. A part les nouvelles odeurs de vampire, rien d'autre se passa.

Après quelques heures de sommeil, j'appelai chez Bella. Je devais lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle paniquerait probablement, et je ne voulais pas ça, mais c'était mieux que de lui cacher des choses. C'était la dernière des choses que je voulais faire. Charlie était là et il répondit au téléphone.

« Bonjour, Chef. Est-ce que Bella est rentrée du lycée ? »

« Non. Elle travaille tous les jours de la semaine. Est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise que tu as appelé ? »

« Oui. Pouvez-vous lui dire de me rappeler ? »

« Oui. Pas de problème. Je lui dirai d'appeler. »

« Ok. Merci. » Je raccrochai.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella POV**

Quand je rentrai du travail, Charlie me dit que Quil avait téléphoné. Je pris une douche et mangeai quelque chose et l'appelai. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« On a presque eu Victoria. Elle s'est échappée, encore. »

« Est-ce que les autres étaient avec elle ? »

« Oui. Riley te le type avec des dreads. Parfois ils sont avec elle, mais pas toujours. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je l'ai trouvé. Paul est venu desuite. Jake et Seth sont venus pour aider. Riley est parti d'un côté et l'autre de l'autre côté. Quand Jake et Seth sont arrivés, elle avait déjà sauter dans l'eau. »

« Quil, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si vous n'arrivez pas à l'attraper ? Je veux dire combien de fois elle est venue ? Plusieurs. Et elle est toujours dans la nature. »

« Bell, on fait de notre mieux. »

« Tu es sûr de ça ? » Je regretai immédiatement ce que je venais de dire une fois sorti de ma bouche. « Quil je ne voulais pas_ »

« Bella, » m'interrompit-il. « Nous faisons de notre mieux. Nous n'y pouvons rien si elle saute dans l'eau à chaque fois qu'elle est coicée. On est pas trop à l'aise dans l'eau. Est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ça ? » Cria-t-il. « Je suis juste aussi stressé que toi par tout ça. »

« Je ne le pensais pas, Quil. Je te le jure. Je veux juste que ça se termine. Je suis fatiguée que ma vie soit en danger chaque jours. Et je m'inquiète pour vous aussi. Je ne veux pas que vous risquiez vos vies pour moi. »

« Ta sécurité et toi êtes ma priorité à présent. Tout comme la meute et les gens de La Push. De toute façon même si elle ne te cherchaiit pas, nous le ferions quand même pour les gens de La Push. »

« Je comprends. Mais je ne veux toujours pas que tu te fassses tuer à cause de moi. »

« Nous l'attraperons bientôt. Jake va parler à Sam pour trouver une nouvelle stratégie. Nosu n'allons pas abandonner. »

« Très bien. Et bien, je dois aller au lit. Je te parlerais plus tard. Je t'aime. Est-ce que tu as des exams demain ? »

« Oui. Trois demain et deux mercredi. Mais mercredi je finis à 11:15. Je travaille d tous les soirs de cette semaine sauf le dimanche. »

« Ok. Je t'enverrai un message cette semaine. »

« D'accord. Bye.»

Je m'endormi rapidement. Entendre qu'ils n'arrêteraient pas tant que Victoria ne soit pas morte était rassurant. Je sortis du lit et me préparai. Je mangeai et allai en cours. J'eus mes exams d'histoire et de maths le matin. Celui d'anglais était l'après-midi. Je partis pour rentrer chez moi et me relaxer un peu avant d'aller travailler.

Le boulot passa rapidement et je fermai le magasin avec Mike. Nous étions en meilleur thermes maintenant qu'il avait enfin accepté que j'avais un petit-ami et que je n'étais intéressée en rien d'autre qu'une amitié avec lui. Je roulai jusqu'à la maison et vis que Charlie était là. Je me demandai si les choses allaient mieux. Pour mon inquiètude, il était seulement à la maison de bonne heure parce que son patron le fit rentrer pour la nuit. Il travaillait sur cette affaire depuis deux mois et rentrait tard presque tous les soirs.

J'allai au lit après avoir diner. Je dormis sans rêve. Les exams d'espagnol et de chimle étaient mercredi et ils semblaient passaient rapidement. Quand je rentrai, je mangeai quelque chose et demandai à Quil s'ils avaient du nouveau. Il me dit que non et je soupirai, malheureuse et frustrée.

Le reste de la semaine était consacrée au travail. Je dormis jusqu'à huit heures, l'heure à laquelle Quil m'appelait ou m'envoyait un message pour m'expliquer la patrouille de le nuit précédente. Les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas avec Victoria. Sam et Jared étaient si près, qu'ils pensaient qu'ils allaient l'attraper. Seth était près aussi. Je ne crois pas que cela ait plu à Sam de même que Leah, d'après ce que Quil m'a dit. Sam avait retiré Seth de la patrouille de Victoria parce qu'il était jeune. Il avait été placé strictement dans les frontières de La Push pour qu'il y ait moins de chance d'être près de victoria. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer.

Le boulot était assez chargé cette semaine. Le temps était calme ce qui voulait dire que les gens se préparaient pour la saison de camping et de randonnée. Cela continuerait pendant l'été. Ce n'était pas uniquement accaparé par les achats. Nous recevions des appels nous demandant si nous avions certains articles. Les gens au magasin posaient des questions ce qui rendait les employés occupés. Dans l'ensemble, c'était une folle semaine. Dans l'espoir que cette folie s'arrêterait dans les prochaine semaines.

Samedi soir je nettoyai le sol, reco,nnaissante que je n'ai pas à travailler le jour suivant. J'étais épuisée par la semaine. Je terminai le sol et comptai l'argent dans la caisse. J'accrochai ma veste de travail et partis. Mike sortit derrière moi. Je lui dit qu eje le verrais demain à la remise des diplômes et je partis.

Le matin suivant était assez mouvementé alors que je me préparai. Je me douchai et sechai mes cheveux. Je laissai mes cheveux détachés, passant seulement la brosse. Je mis un peu de maquillage avant de m'habiller. Je portai une robe bleue qui descendait jusqu'au genous. Je portai des talons, et priai pour que je ne tombe pas. Je pris mon chapeau et ma tunique et montai dans la voiture de patrouille pour partir. Charlie et moi étions silencieux durant le trajet jusqu'au lycée.

Quand nous arrivâmes au lycée, je rejoignis Angela et parlai avec elle et Jessica pendant un moment. Le principal annonça, un peu plus tard, qu'il était temps que tout le monde s'aligne par ordre alphabétique pour qu'on puisse entrer dans l'auditorium. Nous prîmes nis places et la cérémonie commença. Le discours de Jessica était quper. Ils commencèrent à appeler les noms pour aller chercher les diplômes. On pouvait deviner où étaient assis la famille et les amis car on pouvait entendre des acclamations venir des sièges quand les gens étaient appelé. Mon nom fût annoncé et je montai sur l'estrade, et pris mon diplôme. J'entendis quelque acclamations et je regardai et vis Charlie assis avec Jake, Quil et Embry. Jake n'était toujours pas emballé à l'idée que Quil se soit imprégné de moi, mais il commençait à s'y faire.

Nou slançâmes nos chapeaux en l'air et allâmes rejoindre nos amis et notre famille. Je retrouvai Charlie avec Jake, Quil et Embry. « Je suis fier de toi Bella. » Dit Charlie en m'enlaçant.

« Merci, papa. » Jake et Embry m'enlacèrent aussi. Quil m'enlaça et m'embrassa. Angela nous trouva et nous nous enlaçâmes toutes les deux, chacune excitée d'avoir fini le lycée et se préparer pour la fac.

Angela regarda Embry dans les yeux. Le regard sur leur visage était un regard que je reconnu immédiatement. Jake et Quil le remarquèrent aussi. « Angela, » dis-je avec un sourire. « Voici Embry. Embry, voici Angela. »

« Salut, » Embry tandit sa main vers Angela.

Avec une rougeur sur son visage, Angela serra sa main. « Ravi de te rencontrer aussi. »

Jake, Quil et moi savions qu'Embry s'était imprégné d'Angela. Nosu comprîmes les regards qu'is avaient sur leurs visages et leurs réactions. Charlie marmona quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Stupide coup de foudre adolescent. »

Je voulais lui dire, 'Tu ne sai smême pas la moitié', mais je gardai ma bouche fermée. Ils continuèrent à se regarder jusqu'à ce que je dise, « Embry est-ce quye tu viens à ma fête ce soir ? »

« Oui. Je crois qu'on devrait y aller maintenant. Je te vois ce soir, Bella. » Sa voix semblait distante. Ils partirent. Charlie attendait dans la voiture.

Angela se tourna vers moi après que les garçons soient partis. « Oh mon dieu, Bella. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas présenté plus tôt ? »

« Est-ce qu'il te plaît ? »

« Oui. Il est si mignon. Et il a l'air simpa. Je le verrais ce soir n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Il sera à la fête. Peut-être que tu pourras lui parler. »

« J'espère. »

J'entrai dans la voiture et Charlie démarra. Nous rentrâmes et je commençai à préparer la fête. Je ne le voulais pas vraiment, mais Charlie avait insisté. D'abord j'hotai les talons qui tuaient mes pieds et qui étaient un piège mortel. Je sortis les plats et l'argenterie et préparai la nourriture. Les invités commençèrent à arriver peut de temps après.

Je passai mon temps à me socialiser avec mes amis. Angela regardait partout pour trouver Embry. Quand elle le vit entrer par la porte, son visage s'illumina comme un enfant le matin de noel. Elle alla lui parler. Ils prirent à manger et allèrent dans un coin éloigné de tout le monde.

« Est-ce qu'elle sera au courant ? » Demandai-je à Quil.

« Oui. Elle le sera. Il soit encore le dire à Sam. Il patrouillait quand on est rentré et il n'a pas pu lui parler mais il le fera ce soir. Sam fera probablement comme avec toi. Elle ne sera peut-être pas aussi compréhensive que toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bella, tu n'étais pas surprise du tout, » il s'arrêta et cherchait les bons mots. « De ce que nous étions parce que tu savais que d'autres...choses existaient. Elle non. Alors je ne sais pas quelle sera sa réaction. »

« Oh. Je vois ton point de vue. Est-ce que je devrais être là quand ils lui diront ? »

« Ca fera pas de mal. Comme ça elle aura quelqu'un en qui elle a confiance avec elle. Et elle pourra te parler puisque tu es son amie et que tu as vécu la même chose. »

« Et à propos du reste ? Est-ce que vous lui direz ? »

« Probablement. Ca fait parti de tout ça. Si elle accepte tout, elle aura besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi nous faisons tout ça. »

« Quand est-ce que Sam veut lui parler ? »

« Et bien, si Embry parle à Sam ce soir, il voudra lui parler le plus vite possible. Je peux t'appeler quand je saurais. »

« Oui. Est-ce que tu pourras ? »

« Bien sûr. Je pense qu'on doit y aller. Ce soir on doit patrouiller tous les trois. »

Ils partirent tous les trois. Angela me rejoint, un énorme sourire sur son visage. « J'avais raison. Il est si doux et marrant et charmant et incroyablement mignon. » Dit-elle.

« Oui, je connais ce sentiment, » ris-je. « Est-ce que tu as eu son numéro ? »

« Oui ! Je lui ai donné le mien aussi. »

« C'est super, Ang. »

La fête commençait à diminuer et les gens commençaient à partir. Angela et Jessica fûrent les dernières à partir. Je nettoyai avec l'aide de Charlie.

Je plaçai mon diplôme sur mon bureau et me préparai pour aller au lit. Je m'endormis rapidement contente que le lycée soit fini et qu'Angela ait trouvé quelqu'un comme Embry. J'espère qu'elle accepterait tout ce qui lui serait expliqué ou montré.


	12. Chapter 12

Quil appela pour dire qu'Embry avait parlé à Sam, Sam voulait tout expliquer le plus vite possible. Angela et moi irions chez Sam demain. Elle était confuse quand je lui ais dit que Sam voulait lui parler. Elle voulait juste revoir Embry. Elle continuait de me dire qu'elle ressentait un lien inexplicable envers lui. J'hochai juste la tête et lui disais que c'est ce que je ressentais avec Quil. Je n'avais pas mentionné que c'était l'imprégnation. Je laissais ça pour Embry.

Je récupérai Angela et me dirigeai vers La Push. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me demander pourquoi Sam voulait la voir. Elle n'avait même pas rencontrer Sam. Quand je lui dis qu'Embry serait là aussi, elle sourit et arrêta de poser des questions. Nous arrivâmes chez Sam et entrâmes, Paul et Embry étaient dans la cuisine en train de manger. Emily avait fait des muffins à la myrtille, qui étaient un des préférés de la meute de loups. J'en pris un et en offris un à Angela. Elle semblait un peu inconfortable et timide. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce que c'était son caractère ou si c'était parce qu'Embry était dans la pièce. Elle lui lança un regard furtif et regarda ailleurs rapidement. Embry lui fit un petit sourire. Elle rougit et se concentra sur son muffin. C'était mignon de la voir agir comme ça.

Paul commença à rire et je devinai qu'il se moquait d'eux. Je regardai Embry. «Embry tu te souviens d'Angela, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui. Je m'en souviens. Salut. »

« Salut, » répondit-elle.

Sam descendit les escaliers et demanda à Embry si il était prêt. Sam se présenta à Angela et nous allâmes dehors. Embry me regarda pour pouvoir commencer.

« Ang, je sais que ce que tu vas entendre et voir peut paraître totalement fou. Souviens-toi que je suis là et que j'ai vécu la même chose avec Quil. »

« Ummm...Ok. »

« Angela, est-ce que tu connais les légendes de La Push? » Demanda Sam. Elle secoua sa tête. « Bien. Il y a des légendes dans lesquelles on raconte que nous descendons des loups. Cette partie est vraie. »

« Où est-ce que çà nous mène? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Embry, » Embry couru dans les bois. Il revint une minute plus tard sous sa forme de loup.

« Um. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ya un loup géant? Où est Embry? » Elle semblait un peu effrayée.

« C'est Embry. » Dis-je.

« C'est lui? »

« Oui. Descendants des loups tu te souviens? »

« Oh. Ok alors. Wow. » Elle semblait confuse et effrayée, ce à quoi je m'attendais. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai besoin de savoir ça? » Embry avait remuter sous sa forme humaine et était à nouveau avec nous.

« Est-ce que tu t'occupes de cette partie? » Lui demanda Sam.

« Oui. C'est bon. »

« Ok. Allons à l'intérieur Bella. »

Sam et moi rentrâmes dans la maison. Sam embrassa Emily avant de partir patrouiller. Je regardai angela et Embry parler dehors par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Je ne savais pas quelle était sa réaction à tout ça. Je pouvais seulement juger par ses expressions faciales. Elle semblait pas sûre à propos de tout ça au début. Ça m'effrayait un peu. Je voulais qu'elle accepte ça, mais je n'allais pas la forcer. Embry non plus.

Paul vint derrière moi. Il vit ce que je regardais et devina ce à quoi je pensais. « Est-ce que tu as peur qu'elle ne l'accepte pas? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Je ne veux pas que notre amitié soit ruinée à cause de ça. »

« Ne t'inquiète spas. Elle acceptera, du moins un certain point. Si elle ne veut pas être sa petite amie alors il sera un ami ou un frère pour elle. Tout ira bien. »

« Merci Paul. Tu es le meilleur grand- frère. » Je l'enlaçai. Paul et moi nous étions rapprochés. Il était comme un grand-frère protecteur pour moi et j'étais sa douce et innocente petite-soeur. J'étais la plus proche de lui, après Quil, dans la meute. Je regardai par la fenêtre à nouveau, Angela avait un petit sourire sur son visage, que j'étais contente de voir. Elle semblait un peu moins effrayée qu'avant.

Embry POV

Sam et Bella rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Angéla me regarda et attendit que j'explique la partie suivante. Je dus réfléchir quelques instants pour trouver ce que j'allais dire. « Est-ce que tu as ressentis un lien inexplicable ou est-ce que tu veux être près de moi tout le temps? »

« En fait oui/ » Elle rougit et c'était adorable sur elle.

« Il y a une autre légende. C'est sur l'imprégnation. Ce qui veut dire que c'est comme si on est des âmes-soeurs. Et bien, c'est plus que ça. Le lien que tu ressens c'est comme un lien gravitationnel. »

« Et tu t'es imprégné de moi? » C'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

« Oui. »

« Alors, nous sommes des âme-soeurs? »

« Pour faire simple, oui. »

« Wow. Et je pensais que c'était juste un coup de foudre. » Dit-elle calmement.

« Basiquement, mais plus fort. »

« Qu'est-ce que Bella voulait dire quand elle a dit qu'elle avait vécu la même chose avec Quil. Est-ce qu'il s'est imprégné d'elle? »

« Oui. Alors si tu veux parler à quelqu'un à propos de quelque chose, tu peux parler à Bella. La fiancée de Sam, Emily aussi, mais je suis sûr que tu seras plus à l'aise avec Bella. »

« Ok. C'est bon à savoir, je pense. Que veut dire l'imprégnation? Je veux dire à part ce que tu m'as dit. Qu'est-ce ça fait de nous? »

« Ça dépend de toi. Je peux être un amant, un frère, un ami. Ce que tu veux que je sois. J'approuverais n'importe quelle décision de tu feras. Je ne te forcerais à rien et je ne serais pas ce que tu ne veux pas que je sois pas. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut être juste amis pour le moment, du moins pendant un moment? J'ai juste besoin que ma tête encaisse tout ça. Peut être que je parlerais à Bella. Je veux juste rien presser. »

« Ok. C'est cool. Tout ce que tu veux. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir à part ça? D'autres contes de fées et créatures mythiques que je devrais connaître? » Elle avait un petit sourire sur son visage.

« En fait, oui. Bella t'expliquera ça mieux que moi. Ou Sam. Il existe une créature mythique de plus. C'est pourquoi nous existons. Les vampires. » Angela balbutia.

« Les vampires existent? »

« Oui. Bella en sait un peu plus sur eux que moi. »

« Oh. Je lui demanderais. Tu as dit que les vampires sont la raison pour laquelle vous existez. Pour quoi? »

« C'est simple. Pour protéger la tribu et le reste des gens. Le but d'un vampire est de tuer. Le notre est de protéger. »

« Est-ce que tu as toujours été un loup-garou? »

« Non. J'ai muté début avril. Quil a muté la semaine dernière. Je vais te dire une chose, c'est que nous pouvons muter volontairement ou quand nous sommes en colère. Si on ne se contrôle plus, même pendant une seconde, on peut muter. Est-ce que tu as vu le visage d'Emily, toutes les cicatrices qu'elle a? » Elle hocha la tête? « Pour résumer, Emily était trop près de Sam quand il s'est énervé. Sam était inconsolable après ça. Il se sent encore horrible pour ça. Alors si tu vois que l'un de nous commence à s'énerver ou commence à trembler, fait en sorte d'être à une bonne distance. Je ne veux pas que ce qui est arrivé à Emily t'arrive à toi. »

« Il lui a fait ça? »

« Oui. Pas volontairement, bien sûr. Elle était juste un peu trop près quand c'est arrivé et elle n'a pas eu le temps de courir. Il se sent si coupable, même si Emily essaye de lui dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a des vampires par ici? »

« Oui. Il y en a que nous essayons d'attraper. A nouveau, Bella peut t'en dire plus que moi et te raconter l'histoire complète sur pourquoi ils sont là. Le reste de la meute et moi avons essayé d'attraper ces trois vampires depuis un moment, mais ils nous sèment. Ils sautent dans l'eau une fois qu'on les piège. Les loup-garous ne sont pas à l'aise dans l'eau. »

« Est-ce qu'ils peuvent vous tuer? » Murmura-t-elle.

« Nous sommes plus rapides et plus forts que les vampires. On pourrait croire que c'est facile de les attraper et de les tuer. Mais ces vampires sont vraiment doués pour fuir. Une morsure de vampire est létale pour un loup-garou. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, Embry. »

« Une autre chose cool à propos d'être un loup-garou c'est la guérison super rapide. Si je me poignardais la main, ça ferait mal et ça saignerait bien sûr, mais il n'y aurait pas besoin d'aller aux urgences car ça se guérirait dans quelques minutes. De plus, si nous allons chez le médecin, il se demanderait pour quoi est-ce qu'on ne meurt pas à cause de la température. Un humain normal a une température de 98,6°F, la notre est de 108°F. »

« Vraiment? » J'hochai la tête. « Est-ce que je peux sentir? » Je lui tendis ma main. Elle la prit hésitant un peu pendant un moment et elle fût surprise par la chaleur. « Tu es si chaud. Est-ce que tous les autres sont aussi chauds? » J'hochai la tête à nouveau. « Combien de loups y a-t-il? »

« Sam est l'alpha de la meute. Jake est le bêta. Puis il y a moi, Quil, Jared et Paul. Seth et Leah nous ont rejoint il y a quelques jours. Donc on est huit. »

« Est-ce qu'ils se sont tous imprégnés? »

« Non. Je me suis imprégné de toi, Quil de Bella, Sam d'Emily et Jared d'une fille qui s'appelle Kim. Paul, Jake, Seth et Leah sont les seuls qui ne se sont pas imprégnés. C'est sensé être rare, mais on pense que c'est plus commun que nous le pensions; » Nous marchions vers la maison à présent. Je pense qu'elle en a assez entendu pour un jour et je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit choquée. Elle et Bella restèrent un moment avant de partir. Je les enlaçai rapidement et murmurait un 'merci' à l'oreille de Bella.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella POV

Angela et moi partîmes de la maison. Elle était calme pendant le trajet en voiture. Elle pensait probablement aux choses et essayait de les comprendre. Je serais probablement comme ça si on venait de me dire que mon âme-soeur était un loup-garou. Bien sûr je n'étais pas surprise qu'ils existent. Je savais déjà à a propos des vampires. A présent tout ce dont nous avions besoin c'était des sorcières et des fées. Nous pourrions ajouter aussi le Bigfoot et le Boogey Man, juste pour plaisanter.

« Bella, » parla Angela.

« Embry a dit quelque chose à propos de vampires. Il n'en a pas dit beaucoup, juste qu'ils essayaient d'en attraper. Il a dit que tu pourrais m'expliquer mieux que lui. »

« Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu en sais autant sur eux? C'est un loup. Est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas en savoir plus sur eux que toi? »

« Pas exactement? J'ai plus d'expérience avec les vampires. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Je suis en quelque sorte sorti avec un vampire. »

« A Phoenix? » Elle semblait choquée.

« Non. A Forks. Edward et toute sa famille sont des vampires. »

« Quoi? Edward est un vampire? Vampire du genre qui boit du sang et dort dans un cercueil et brûle au soleil? »

« Pas exactement.; Ce sont juste des mythes sur les vampires. Ils ne brûlent pas au soleil, ils scintillent, comme des diamants. Et pour le sommeil, ils ne dorment pas du tout. Cependant ils boivent du sang. Ils ont une vitesse super rapide, une force surhumaine, une bonne ouïe et une bonne vue, et une peau froide et dure. »

« Est-ce que tu savais que c'était un vampire? »

« Oui. Il ne me l'a pas dit. J'ai trouvé moi-même en quelque sorte. »

« Comment? »

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu boire ou manger quelque chose. Il a traversé le parking et a empêché le van de m'écraser. Le premier jour de cours, il était si tendu ne biologie et était assis aussi loin de moi que possible. Je savais qu'il n'était pas normal. Je me demandai aussi pourquoi ils avaient tous la même peau pale et les yeux dorés si aucun deux n'avait de lien de parenté, sauf Jasper et Rosalie. J'ai trouvé qu'ils n'étaient pas jumeaux. C'était une couverture. Alors j'ai fait quelques recherches en ligne et j'ai pris quelques livres à la librairie. J'ai trouvé et je lui ai dit que je savais. »

« Alors tu n'es pas novice dans le monde des créatures mythiques comme moi? »

« Non. »

« Et tu n'es pas effrayée? Ils auraient pu te tuer. »

Je ris à ça. « Ang, c'était un des quelques clan qui ne boivent pas de sang humain. Ils sont strictement au régime animal. Bien sûr le tentation était là, mais Edward n'aurait jamais pensé à me faire mal ou me tuer comme ça. »

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais folle. « Est-ce que tu es folle Bella? »

« Peut-être. »

« Pour quoi est-il parti? Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il était un vampire et pas toi? »

« Il y a d'autres raisons. Cette partie était juste une chose parmi tant d'autre qui se sont passées et qui l'on fait partir. Après une série d'évènement, il a décidé de partir. »

« Série d'évènements? Que s'est-il passé? »

« Tout a commencé quand un soir je suis allé jouer au baseball avec sa famille... » Je lui racontai toute l'histoire. J'évitai les détails mineurs, comme James qui m'a mordu car je ne voulais pas l'effrayée plus que ce qu'elle l'était déjà. « Et maintenant sa compagne et ses amis essayent de me tuer. L'histoire de ma vie. »

Elle me regarda avec la bouche ouverte. « Est-ce que ce sont les mêmes vampires qu'Embry et les autres essayent de tuer? »

« Oui. »

« J'ai remarqué que tu avais une cicatrice sur ton bras droit. Ça s'est passé là-bas? Je l'ai remarqué avant, mais je ne voulais pas te demander. » Balbutia-t-elle, comme si elle avait réalisé quelque chose. « Est-ce qu'Edward t'a mordu? »

« Non, non, non. Il ne ferait pas ça. Il me donnerait n'importe quoi et ferait tout pour moi _sauf_ ça. Il m'aurait carrément acheté la voiture la plus chère du monde si je l'aurais laissé. Être un vampire qui est là depuis un moment, tu as tendance a économiser beaucoup d'argent. La seule chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire était de me transformer ne vampire, peut importe combien je le voulais.

« Tu voulais être un vampire? »

« A un moment, oui. Si ça voulait dire que nous pouvions être ensemble pour toujours, alors je le voulais. Mais la cicatrice vient de James. Quand j'étais au studio de danse il m'a mordu. »

« Alors ne devrais-tu pas être un vampire? »

« Edward a aspiré le venin avant qu'il s'étende et commence la transformation. »

« Qu'elle effet ça fait, le venin dans ton corps? »

« C'était la pire des choses. Pire que James me cassant la jambe ou me jetant contre le mur; C'était comme si mon corps était en feu. »

« Ça faisait si mal? »

« Oui. Edward m'avait dit que tu étais paralysé et inconscient pendant trois jours à cause de la douleur. Le venin n'était pas assez longtemps dans mon système pour atteindre ce stade. Je le suis réveillée à l'hôpital. »

« Où sont-ils allés quand ils sont partis? »

« Je ne sais pas. Edward n'a rien dit à part qu'ils partaient et que je n'entendrais plus parler d'eux à nouveau. »

« C'est horrible, Bella. Je suis vraiment désolée. Tu étais si déprimée après ça. »

« Ne le sois pas. Ça valait le coup puisque j'ai Quil. Tu as Embry. » Je lui souris. « Comment s'est passé le reste de la conversation avec Embry? »

« Bien. Il a répondu à toutes les questions que j'avais, mais il m'a dit de te demander à propos des vampires puisque tu en sais plus que lui. Je lui ai demandé si nous pouvions juste être amis pour le moment pour que je puisse réfléchir et il était d'accord avec ça. »

« C'est super. Toi et Embry êtes bien l'un pour l'autre. Vous êtes trop mignons ensemble, aussi. »

« Merci. Peut-être qu'on se mettra ensemble bientôt. Je ne veux pas presser les choses entre nous. »

« Je comprends. Fais ce qui est bien pour toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas de ce qu'Embry pense car il supportera ta décision. Il sera ce que tu as besoin qu'il soit. »

« Merci, bella. Il a dit que tu serais une bonne personne à qui parler à propos de ce genre de chose. Emily aussi, mais je préfère parler avec toi. »

« Oui. Pas de problème, quand tu veux. »

« Comment c'était pour toi? Trouver et tout. »

« Honnêtement, je n'étais pas surprise que les loup-garous existent puisque je savais à propos des vampires. Quil et moi sortions ensemble _avant_ qu'il mute pour la première fois. Sam allait le faire rompre avec moi pour ma sécurité. Mais quand j'ai vu Quil pour la première fois après sa mutation, il s'est imprégné de moi et il n'a pas rompu. Il m'a dit pour les loups et l'imprégnation de la même façon que nous t'avons montré aujourd'hui. »

« Alors, tu l'as assez bien pris? »

« Oui. Je savais que les vampires existaient Alors le fait que les loup-garous existent ne m'a pas surprise beaucoup. Ca ne m'a pas surprise que mon petit-ami en soit un non plus. Sort avec un vampire, puis un loup-garou. Je ne peux pas m'éloigner du monde des créatures mythiques, »Ris-je.

« Par contre, la partie de l'imprégnation, je ne m'y attendais pas. Quand Quil a dit que nous étions des âme-soeurs, j'étais heureuse, mais aussi un peu accablé par tout ce qu'il se passait ce jour là. Et j'avais peur de la réaction de Jake; Il était énervé et Quil s'est battu. »

« Pour quoi est-ce qu'il était si en colère? »

« Jake m'aimait depuis qu'on recommençait à trainer ensemble. Après qu'Edward soit partit, j'ai eu ma période de dépression. Puis j'ai commencé à trainer avec Jake, Quil et Embry ne janvier. Ça semblait me guérir. Nous sommes devenus très proches, mais je ne ressentais rien de plus que de l'amitié pour lui, car j'essayais toujours d'oublier Edward. Il était juste énervé quand Quil et moi commençêmes à sortir ensemble, mais quand il s'est imprégné de moi, il était furien. Il a commencé à blâmer Quil, même si ce n'était pas de sa faute et il disait que si on n'était pas sortit ensemble depuis le début, ce ne serait pas arrivé. Jake a muté de rage et Quil a muté pour me protéger. La bagarre entre eux n'a pas duré longtemps, juste une demie heure. Jake et Quil se sont réconciliés maintenant, mais Jake n'est pas tout à fait d'accord avec ça. »

« Wow, ça craint. »

« Oui. Je ne savais pas si ils pouvaient se réconcilier après ça, mais après avoir su qui était Victoria et ce qu'elle veut, ils ils avaient au moins une chose en commun et c'était ma protection et tuer Victoria. »

« Est-ce que les loups ont tué quelqu'un d'autre? A part des vampires. »

« Non, ils ne tueraient personne d'humain. »

« Bien. Je m'inquiétais un peu pour ça. »

Nous étions de retour chez moi. Angela passait la nuit chez moi. Elle me posa juste quelque questions de plus sur les loups et les vampires et l'imprégnation le reste de la soirée, mais la conversation était sporadique et dura peu de temps. Nous n'allâmes pas au lit jusqu'à 2 heures du matin. Je me réveillai souvent et la voyait se tourner et bouger dans le lit. Le lendemain matin, elle semblait ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi.


	14. Chapter 14

« Ang, on dirait que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi, tu bougeais et tu te tournais aussi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« J'ai juste rêvé d'Embry et des loups la nuit dernière. Et les vampires. C'est tout. J'ai juste plein de choses dans ma tête en ce moment, je suppose. »

« Est-ce que tu beux en parler? »

« Non, pas tout de suite. »

« Ok, C'est bon, Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui? »

« Est-ce qu'on peut juste se détendre aujourd'hui? »

« Bien sûr. C'est cool. »

Mon téléphone vibra. J'avais un message de Quil. _Feu de camp ce soir? Billy racontera les légendes ce soir. Ce serait bien pour Angela._

« Ang, tu veux aller à un feu de camp ce soir? Le père de Jacob va raconter quelque légendes de la tribu. Ca pourrait t'aider à mieux comprendre les choses. »

« Bien sûr. » Je tapai une réponse à Quil. Angela et moi nous douchâmes et prîmes le petit-déjeuner. Nous regardâmes la TV, mais quand je levai les yeux, Angela dormait sur le canapé. Elle n'a pas dût beaucoup dormir la nuit dernière. Je la laissai dormir pendant quelques heures et le rêveillai pour le déjeuner. Nous mangeâmes et parlâmes de choses d'adolescente. Elle parla un peu de ses sentiments pour Embry. Elle n'en dit pas beaucoup, juste qu'ils allaient rester amis jusqu'à ce que tout soit clair.

A 5:30 nous allâmes à la plage de La Push. Quil me rejoint, des plats dans les mains, et il m'en donna un pour prendre à manger et à boire. Tout le monde mangea et parla amicalement pendant un moment. Les anciens arrivèrent et rassemblèrent tout le monde autour du feu pour commencer. Angela s'assis avec Embry sur un tronc. Ils semblaient se rapprocher, ce qui était bien. Quil s'assis sur un tronc. Je m'assis sur le sable en face de lui avec Paul à côté de moi, reposant mon dos et ma tête contre ses jambes.

Une fois que tout le monde fût rassemblé et calme, Billy commença avec les légendes. JE ne connaissais pas trop les légendes et elles m'intéressaient. Il raconta la légende de la Troisième Femme et comment elle sauva le village. Il y eut une autre histoire à propos des loup-garous et une autre qui était sur un clan de vampires. Tout le monde sembla savoir qui était le clan en question car ils me regardèrent tous. A moins qu'Embry lui ait dit, Angela n'était pas au courant du traité avec les Cullen. Je devrais probablement lui expliquer plus tard.

Quelqu'un me secouait. Quil. « Bella, réveille-toi. Bella. »

« Oui? » Dis-je endormie.

« Bella, c'est une heure du matin. Tu t'es endormie. Aller, réveille-toi. »

« Oh! Je suis vraiment désolée, je me suis endormie. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi l'autre nuit. Cependant je me sens bien. Je pense que ça m'a rattrapé. »

« C'est bon, Bella. Angela s'est endormie aussi. Embry est en train de la réveiller. »

Je baillai et Quil rit. « Je dois la ramener chez elle. »

« Je sais. Sam et Seth seront chez toi ce soir. Ils te suivront chez Angela et de retour chez toi pour être sûrs que tu sois en sécurité. »

« Ok. Je te verrais plus tard. » J'embrassai Quil avant qu'il parte pour muter. Je vis Embry et Angela parler puis il partit.

Sam et Seth mutèrent et attendirent qu'Angela et moi partâmes dans la camionnette. Touttes les deux étions encore très fatiguées sur le chemin de chez elle. Après quelque sminutes elle demanda, « Bella, quand ils ont parlé du traité tout le monde t'a regardé. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça? »

« Non. Le clan dont ils parlaient était les Cullen. »

« Oh. Que dit le traité? »

« Il dit qu'ils ne sont pas autorisés à aller en territoire Quileute. Si ils le font les loups sont autorisés à les attaquer. Mais le loups ne sont pas admis sur le territoire des Cullen. Le trité dit aussi que , puisque le régime des Cullen est strictement animal, ils ne peuvent pas mordre un humain. »

« Et tout ça parce qu'ils chassaient sur la réserve? »

« Oui. C'est le territoire Quileute, pas Cullen. »

« C'est logique, j'imagine. »

« Alors, j'ai remarqué que toi et Embry vous rapprochez. Je croyais que tu voulais juste être amis pour l'instant. »

« Oui. Nous le sommes toujours. Nous faisons encore cpnnaissance. Les choses semblent aller bien. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que nous passerons la prochaine étape de notre relation, mais cela pourrait venir plus tôt que je le pensais. »

« Prends jsute la bonne décisi pour toi. Souviens-toi, il sera ce que tu veux qu'il soit. Alors il n'y a pas de pression pour que tu sois plus que ce que tu veux être. »

Je déposai Angela chez elle et rentrai chez moi. Je pouvais voir Sam et Seth me suivre dans les bois. Une différence entre Quil et Edward était que Quil était protecteur d'une nière confortable, pas sur-protecteur au point que s'en était juste ennuyeux et pas nécéssaire.

La lumière était encore allumée quand je sui srentrée à la maison. J'entrai à l'intérieur et vis que Charlie s'était endormi sur le canapé avec les lumières et la TV encore allumées. Heureusement qu'il était endormi. Il n'était toujours pas emballé à l'idée que je ressorte avec quelqu'un à nouveau après tout ce qu'il c'était passé. Il m'interrogerait sûrement avec des questions du genre où est-ce que j'étais et avec qui j'étais jusqu'à 1:30 du matin. J'esperais qu'il ne le ferait pas le lendemain matin, mais je ne comptais pas trop dessus.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillai avec une quantité de sommeil convenable, avec sept heures de sommeil. Je descendis pour prendre le petit- déjeuner. Charlie était assis à table buvant son café et lisant la rubrique sport du journal. Je pris un bol de céréales et le rejoint à table. Nous nous assîmes en silence pendant quelques minutes. De temps à autre je le surprenais à me regarder.

« Alors Bella, à quelle heure est-ce que tu es rentrée hier soir? »

« 1:30 »

« Où étais-tu? »

« Angela et moi sommes allées à La Push pour un feu de camp. Billy a raconté quelques légendes de la tribu. Angela et moi nous sommes endormies toutes les deux. Les garçons nous ont réveillé et j'ai ramené Angela chez elle. Puis je suis rentrée à la maison et je sui sallée au lit. »

« Tu n'as pas téléphoné. Tu le fait d'habitude. »

« Désolée, papa. On écoutait Billy raconter les histoires. J'imagine que ça m'a distraite. Je ne pensais pas qu'on serait dehors si tard. »

« Ok. Tant que rien n'est arrivé. »

« Quoi? » _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? J'avais peur._

« Tu sais des trucs. »

« Um, papa. Je suis confuse. »

« Tant que certaines...choses n'arrivent pas alors je suis d'accord pour que tu sortes. Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que tu ferais mieux de ne pas rentrer à la maison droguée, ivre ou enceinte. »

_Génial. La Conversation_ « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, papa. Je ne rentrerai pas à la maison avec aucune de ces trois choses. Tu peux en être sûr! »

« Bien. Je m'en fiche que je sois ton père, je t'arrêterais si tu rentre ivre ou droguée. Et si tu tombe enceinte, nous nous occuperons de ça si nous le devrons. »

« JE comprends. Est-ce que tu pense vraiment que je ferais ces choses? »

« Non. Tu es une bonne fille Bella. Je te le rappelle juste. Sois intelligente et reste prudente. »

« Ok. Merci. Je vais me préparer pour le travail maintenant. »

« Souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dit. Ravi qu'on ait eut cette conversation. Dis-le à Quil aussi » Me cria-t-il alors que je courais en haut pour me doucher.

« Je le ferrais. » J'étais contente que ce soit fini. J'entrai dans la douche , en prenant mon temps. Je mis un jean et un t-shirt et fis une queue de cheval pour travailler. Je décidai d'envoyer un message à Quil à propos de la concersation que je venais d'avoir.

_Tu devineras jamais la conversation que je viens d'avoir avec Charlie._

_Qu'est-ce que c'était?_

_'Tu n'as pas intérêt à rentrer à la maison drogu »e, ivre ou enceinte. Sois intelligente et reste prudente. Dis à Quil ce que je viens de dire'_

_Oh. Ca. Et comment ça s'est passé? _

_GENANT! Vous avez eut quelque chose hier soir?_

_On l'a repoussé jusqu'à la frontière canadienne hier soir. Je ne sia spas combien de temps on mettra avant de l'attraper._

_Ok. Sois prudent. Je n'ai aucune idée des choses dont elle est capable._

_On sera prudents. Amuse-toi bien au boulot. Je vais dormir un peu. Je t'aime._

_Je t'aime aussi._

Je partis au travail et j'étais contente de retrouver un peu de normalité dans ma routine quotidienne. Avec Embry qui s'imprègne d'Angela et tout ce qu'il se passe avec Victoria, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de normalité dans ma vie. Travailler ramenait au moins un peu de normalité à nouveau.

Aujourd'hui le temps était un peu triste. Il pleuveait avec du tonnère. Le magasin peu actif, donc c'était aussi un jour assez ennuyeux. Mike et moi avons joué aux cartes une partie de la journée simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Mme Newton nous laissa partir plsu tôt et je rentrai à la maison.

« Bells, tu rentre de bonne heure. »

« Oui. C'était assez calme aujourd'hui. »

« Quenqu'un à téléphoné. Elle a laissé un message. Je crois qu'elle a dit qu'elle s'appellait Vicki ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est sur la table du téléphone. »

« Ok. » Vicki. Ca ne pouvait pas être des bonnes nouvelles.

La note était sur le comptoir. Elle disait: _ Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait bientôt. Elle a dit un truc à propos de se retrouver pour le diner ou quelque chose comme ça._

Je n'aimais pas ça. Je devrais le dire à Sam et au reste de la meute. « Papa, je vais à La Push. »

« Ok. »


	15. Chapter 15

J'arrivai chez Sam et courus vers la porte avec le mot dans les mains. « C'est quoi ton problème Bella ? Tu n'as pas l'air très heureuse?»

« La ferme, Jared. »

« Bella ? » Sam venait du salon. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Regarde ça, » je lui tendis le mot et il le lis. « Est-ce que cette Vicki et Victoria ? »

« Ca doit être elle. Je connais personne qui s'appelle Vicki. »

« Ok. Les choses vont être plus serrées maintenant. Elle a dit bientôt. Elle n'a pas donné de date exacte, alors nous devons être plus en alerte que jamais. »

« Sam comment pouvons-nous encore resserrer les choses ? Nous avons déjà tout resserré. » Dit Embry.

« Je sais. Est-ce qu'elle a dit autre chose, Bella ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Elle appelé quand je n'étais pas là. Charlie a répondu et c'est ce qu'il a écrit. Je ne lui ais pas posé de question. »

« Embry, appelle ceux qui sont de garde. Jared, passe des coups de fil. Nous avons besoin d'avoir une réunion maintenant. »

C'était un moment de folie pour faire venir les gens à la maison. Les gens passaient des coups de fil et entraient et sortaient de la maison. Kim et Emily partirent pour laisser de la place à tout le monde. Nous nous rassemblâmes dans la cuisine pour parler de ce qu'il allait se passer.

« Maintenant, tout le monde a 16 heures de garde. Les gardes vont se chevaucher et ça donne plus de sécurité. Si il le faut, nous ferons des gardes de 24 heures avec des changements. Nous le ferons seulement si nous le devons. Paul, Embry et Quil, vous êtes avec moi. Jared, Seth et Leah allez avec Jake. Vous prendrez la première garde. Ne traînez pas et ne soyez pas distraits. C'est la meilleure chance que nous ayons de l'attraper. »

« Est-ce que nous savons quand elle viendra ? » Demanda Jake.

« Le mot dit juste que c'est pou bientôt. » Dis-je tranquillement.

« Et le autres ? Et si ils sont avec elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si on l'attrape ? » Dit Paul.

« Attaque-la toujours ne premier. Puis suit le deux autres si li sont avec elle. Nous ne savons pas quel genre de techniques de combat elle a ou quelle sorte d'expérience elle a avec les loup-garou à part celle qu'elle a avec nous. Mais nous savons qu'elle est ingénieuse quand il s'agit de s'échapper. Ne la perd jamais de vue. Si tu l'a, hurle pour avertir et attaque, j'ai déjà parlé aux anciens et ils ont dit qu'elle est notre priorité numéro un à présent. Ne gaffez pas en patrouille. Reste toujours vigilant. Après ta patrouille, tu rentres directement chez toi, tu manges et tu dors. Tu as juste huit heures entre les changements alors pas de sortie. »

« Et pour les filles ? Kim, Ang, Em et Bella doivent être protégées. »

« Bella, « dit Sam, « Est-ce que tu crois que ça posera un problème à Charlie si tu restes ici pendant un moment ? »

« Non. Je lui parlerais. Je pense qu'il sera d'accord tant que je dis que je suis avec Emily. »

« Et pour Angela ? » Demanda Embry, concerné.

« Je lui parlerais. Je ne pense pas que ses parents soient contre si elle est avec moi. »

« Ok. Alors toutes les filles resteront ici. Il y aura une personne qui patrouillera autour de la maison et ses alentours tout le temps. Les filles, je ne veux pas que vous quittiez la maison peu importe la raison. Pas sans l'un de nous avec vous. Bella, pour quoi est-ce que tu n'appelles pas Angela et tu lui expliques ce qu'il se passe. Appelle ton père aussi. Modifie juste l'histoire pour qu'il la croît.»

J'appelai Angela pour lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Ses parents allaient la laisser rester avec moi e les filles. Pour Charlie, je lui ai expliqué qu'Emily venait de se faire opérer. Je lui ai dit que Sam n'était pas capable de s'occuper d'elle à cause des horaires de son travail et que je l'aiderai. Il m'a autorisé à rester aussi longtemps qu'elle aurait besoin de moi.

« Ok. Charlie est d'accord ainsi que les parents d'Angela. J'ai dit à Charlie qu'Emily avait besoin de mon aide après son opération. »

« Ok. Quil, tu amènes Bella chez elle pour prendre quelques affaires. Et va chercher Angela. Reviens directement ici. Jake, ton groupe doit partir. »

Quil et moi montâmes dans la voiture, en direction de chez moi d'abord. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant la plus part du trajet. Quand nous arrivâmes chez moi, il m'aida à préparer un sac avec des affaires de toilette et des vêtements pour quelques jours.

« Quil, » dis-je alors que nous nous préparions à partir de la maison. Charlie était déjà parti au poste.

« Combien de temps ça va durer ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Bella. Nous ne savons même pas exactement quand est-ce qu'elle viendra. » Je soupirai. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Bella ? »

« Pour quoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi ? Pour quoi je suis toujours celle dont la vie et menacée par le monde surnaturel ? »

« Bella, ne pense pas comme ça. »

« Comment ne puis-je pas penser à ça ? C'est vrai. Il y a eût la fois avec James, puis avec Jasper. Sam voulait que tu rompes avec moi pour que tu ne me fasses pas de mal. Et maintenant Victoria me cherche et j'en ai marre ! » Des larmes coulaient sur mon visage. « J'en ai marre que ma vie soit aussi en danger ! »

« Bella, bébé, viens là. » Je me dirigeai vers lui. Il essuya les larmes de mon visage et me donna un petit baiser. « Ta vie est et plus importante pour moi que n'importe quoi. Je te protégerais avec tout ce que j'ai. » Dit-il d'une voix stricte. « Il ne t'arriveras rien. Je mourrai avant de laisser quelque chose t'arriver. »

« Voilà autre chose. Vous êtes dehors à risquer vos vies pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre vous. Est-ce que tu réalises que tu peux mourir ? »

« Nous sommes plus rapides et plus forts qu'elle. Nous nous en sortons bien. »

« Quil, parfois je pense que tu as trop confiance en la meute. Est-ce que vous n'auriez pas déjà dût l'attraper ? »

« Oui, nous sommes plus rapides et plus forts qu'elle, mais on ne peut pas prévoir quand est-ce qu'elle va et vient. Et elle apparait et disparait de façon sporadique de nulle part. Nous ne pouvons pas l'avoir dans une situation où elle est capable d'être prise. Elle continue de se diriger dans l'eau et nous ne pouvons pas nager. »

« Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas la diriger ailleurs ? Loin de l'eau pour qu'elle ne continue pas d'essayer de l'utiliser comme issue de secours »

« Nous la suivons. Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment la diriger quelque part. »

« C'est juste que je ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit blessé ou pire. Et je veux juste qu'elle meure et que ça se finisse. »

« Je sais, moi aussi. Aller. On doit aller chercher Angela et retourner chez Sam. »

Nous allâmes chercher Angela chez elle. Quand nous rentrâmes chez Sam, Quil rentra chez lui pour dormir avant son tour de patrouille. Emily et Kim étaient à la maison et faisaient le diner. Nous mangeâmes et décidâmes de faire des choses qui nous empêcheraient de penser aux garçons et à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Elles étaient juste aussi inquiètes que moi à propos de ce qu'il se passait avec Victoria.

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens Bella ? » Me demanda Emily tandis que nous nous préparions pour aller au lit. Elle sortit une couverture du placard et me la tendit.

« Ok, je pense. Je veux juste que ça se termine. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient blessés, non plus. »

« Je comprends. Aucune de nous ne veut qu'ils soient blessés. Mais ils vont faire tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour revenir à la maison sain et sauf et pour la tuer. »

« Est-ce que tu crois que ça sera pour bientôt ? »

« Et bien, je ne peux pas prédire l'avenir, mais je pense que oui. Plus tôt ce sera fini, plus vite tout le monde pourra se relaxer et reprendre le cours de sa vie. »

« Quand est-ce que Sam et toi vous allez vous marier ? »

« Nous n'avons pas encore choisi de date. Nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs. Ca ne sera pas avant que l'histoire avec Victoria ne soit terminée en tout cas. Comment vont Angela et Embry ? »

« Toujours amis d'après ce que je sais. Ils parlent, cependant je pense qu'elle essaye encore de tout mettre au clair. Elle ne m'a pas posé de questions. »

« Ils ont l'air mignon ensemble. Elle viendra bientôt. J'étais pareille. De plus, je me sentais vraiment mal pour Leah a début. Je ne voulais pas que quelque chose soit gâché entre nous, mais au final ça l'a été. Leah a pas mal changé après que se soit arrivé. »

« Elle a changé ? »

« Oui. Tu crois peut être qu'elle a été comme ça toute sa vie, mais avant elle était gentille. Puis l'imprégnation est arrivée et elle est devenue plus amère envers les autres. Envers la vie. Les seules personnes avec lesquelles elle n'est pas amère sont ses parents et Seth. Sam voulait vraiment lui expliquer les choses mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas à moins qu'elle mute. Il ne pensait pas qu'il en serait capable jusqu'au jour où elle a muté. »

« Après qu'il lui ait expliqué, elle n'était pas très heureuse à propos de ça. Elle a rejeté la faute sur 'la stupide merde de loup-garou' et elle était encore plus en colère pour ça. Elle déteste être un loup. Elle le déteste d'autant plus qu'elle doit faire partie de la meute de Sam et entendre ses pensées. »

« Wow. Ca doit être dur. »

« Je peux seulement l'imaginer. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir comme demoiselle d'honneur. J'espère juste qu'elle trouvera quelqu'un.


	16. Chapter 16

Quil POV

Je me réveillai pour commencer ma patrouille. J'étais en alerte , mon seul objectif était de tuer Victoria. Les derniers mois ont été stressants pour la meute à cause d'elle. Bella stressait aussi, et je détestais la voir comme ça. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir notre stress sur ses épaules.

Je repérai une trace fraîche de Victoria. Ca devait être de l'autre nuit. Je continuai à courir autour de la zone pour être sûr qu'elle ne soit pas complètement fraîche et retourner à la chasse.

Plusieurs heures passèrent. Il y avait pas de communication entre la meute. Nous étions tous concentrés sur ce que nous faisions que nous ne voulions pas être interrompus en parlant les uns avec les autres. Alors quand Embry parla nous l'écoutâmes tous, au cas où ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Victoria.

_Les gars, des traces fraîches. Mais ce n'est pas elle._

_Est-ce que ça pourrait être un des deux autres ? _Demanda Paul

_Je ne pense pas. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai reconnu._

_Ok. Suit la et nous te retrouverons là-bas. _Ordonna Sam.

Nous retrouvâmes Embry à la frontière où nous vîmes sept vampires qui attendaient. Je reconnu l'n d'entre eux comme étant Edward. Le reste d'entre eux doit être sa famille. Un, un homme avec des cheveux blonds courts se sépara du groupe. Ca doit être le chef.

« Edward, est-ce que tu peux traduire. » Demanda-t-il. Il hocha la tête. « Bonjour, les loups. Nous sommes les Cullen. Je m'appelle Carlisle. A ma connaissance Bella Swan est à La Push. »

_Oui. Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez le savoir?_

Edward répéta ce que Sam avait dit. « Voici Edward. Bella et lui sont sortis ensemble pendant un moment avant que ma famille parte. Il veut la récupérer. »

Je grognai. Les autres suivirent et les sangsues se regardèrent choquées.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » Demanda Edward.

_Tu n'auras pas ma petite amie._

_« _Petite amie ? »

_Oui devrai-je dire empreinte._

_« _Quoi ? »

_Ouai. Alors tu ne peux pas l'avoir._

On aurait dit qu'il allait m'arracher la tête. Un grand brun a dût l'attraper et le retenir.

« Edward, que ce passe-t-il ? » Demanda une fille petite comme un lutin.

« Le loup s'est imprégné d'elle. » Carlisle avait l'air choqué. Celle avec les cheveux caramel semblait heureuse. Le grand commença à rire et une blonde le frappa derrière la tête. Le lutin et un autre blond semblaient confus, comme si ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était l'imprégnation. Edward était juste énervé. Presque comme l'était Jake, mais je ne pense pas qu'il était aussi énervé comme l'est Edward.

« Imprégné ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ce sont des fichus âme sœur mais en plus fort. »

« Oh. »

« Je veux la récupérer. »

_Non._

« Edward, laisse tomber. » Dit la blonde.

« Non Rosalie. Je ne laisserais pas tomber. »

« Mec, elle n'est plus avec toi. Elle est avec lui. Laisse juste tomber. Tu as eut ta chance et tu l'as foiré. » Dit le brun.

« Elle est supposée être avec moi. » Dit Edward les dents serrées.

_Tu as foiré. Tu as eu ta chance avec elle. Maintenant c'est mon tour. Ca serait probablement arrivé à un moment donné. Et tu penses qu'elle retournerait droit dans tes bras ? Après ce que tu lui a fait subir et la dépression qu'elle a eût ? Est-ce que tu sais combien de poids et de sommeil elle a perd et combien ça a été dur de la ramener à une vie normale ? Tu as bousillé sa vie ! Elle te hait. Tu ne pouvais pas la rendre heureuse parce que tu étais trop inquiet qu'elle fasse une petite chose comme s'érafler un genou. Elle est humaine. Elle est un peu maladroite, aussi. Tu ne pouvais pas la laisser faire quelque chose ou aller quelque part sans être avec elle et être sûr qu'elle aille bien toutes les cinq minutes. Tu ne la laissais même pas dormir dans sa propre maison toute seule ! Et en étant avec toi elel était en danger à au moins deux reprises. Trois fois en fait. D'abord avec la sangsue sur le terrain de baseball. Puis avec la coupure. Et maintenant à nouveau avec l'autre sangsue qui la chasse !_

_« _Quoi ? Qui est-ce qui la traque ? »

_Victoria._

« Qui est-ce Edward ? » Demanda le lutin. Quel est son nom ? Alison ? Non. Alice ? Oui, Alice.

Edward parti. Aucun d'entre nous ne savait où il était partit. Alice semblait se concentrer sur quelque chose. « Où est-ce qu'il va Alice ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Jasper C'était une décision de dernière minute. »

« Est-ce que tu peux voir si il va revenir ? »

« Non. Je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra. Je pense qu'il va trouver qui traque Bella. Je ne peux pas voir qui c'est, cependant. »

_Alors elle peut voir le futur ?_ Demanda Embry.

_A ce qu'il parait. _ Dit Sam.

Carlisle dit « Est-ce que vous pouvez muter en forme humaine ? On ne vous veut aucun mal. Sans Edward, nous ne pouvons pas communiquer avec vous. » Sam hocha la tête. Nous allâmes derrière un arbre pour muter. Quand nous sortîmes les vampires nous attendaient. « Qui traque Bella ? »

« Victoria. Sangsue rousse. » Dis-je.

Le clan entier s'immobilisa. « Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? » Jasper parla le premier.

« Quelques mois. Elle continue ses va et vient. Parfois elle a des amis. Nous avons essayé de la tuer, mais elle continue de venir et partir à différents moments ou elle s'échappe dans l'eau. On l'a presque eût à plusieurs reprises. »

Carlisle resta immobile un moment sans rien dire. Il semblait penser fort à quelque chose. « Sam, est-ce que tu nous autoriserais à vous aider pour la traquer ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas vraiment ma décision. C'est la décision des Anciens. Je dois leur parler. »

« Tu ferais ça ? Nous pouvons pas mal vous aider. Je suis sûr que ces derniers mois ont dut être stressants pour la meute ? »

« Vous avez pas idée » Murmurai-je.

« Oui. J'aurai un entretien avec eux cette semaine. Cependant je ne sais pas ce qu'ils diront. »

« C'est bien. Ca vaut le coup d'essayer. A quoi ressemblent ses autres amis ? »

« L'un d'entre eux est Riley Biers. Il était aux infos récemment sur un avis de personnes disparues ou quelque chose comme ça. L'autre gars à des dreads. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Laurent ou quelque chose comme ça. » Dis-je.

« Ce n'est pas celui qui était sur le terrain de baseball aussi ? » Demanda Emmet.

« Oui, c'était lui. »

« Je croyais qu'il était avec les Denali an Alaska. »

« J'imagine que non. Je me demande pourquoi il est avec de nouveau avec Victoria. Et je n'ai aucune idée pour Riey. Quand est-ce que tu aimerais t'entretenir avec les Anciens, Sam ? »

« Aussi vite que possible. Je ne fais aucune promesse qu'ils vous laisseront aider, cependant. Ils savent qui est votre famille et que vous êtes les vampires qui ont créé le traité avec nos arrières grands-parents. »

« Oui, c'est compréhensible. Est-ce que nous pouvons nous revoir dans quelques jours pour voir ce qu'il en est ? »

« Oui. Je vais organiser cette réunion le plus vite possible. »

« Merci. Nous allons partir à présent et nous vous reverrons dans quelques jours. »

Les Cullen partirent. Notre tour de patrouille était presque fini alors nous mutâmes et commençâmes à rentrer chez Sam.

_Quil, qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? » Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils devraient nous aider ? _ demande Sam.

_Non, je ne les veux pas près d'elle. Je sais quel genre de souffrance ils lui ont causé._

_Je pense que ça pourrait être bien si ils aidaient._ Dit Paul.

_Pour quoi ?_

_Et bien, ce sont des vampires et Victoria est un vampire. Ils en savent plus sur leur espèce que nous._

_Bon point. Embry ?_

_Non. Qui sais ce qu'ils pourraient faire. De ce que nous savons, ils pourraient travailler avec elle juste pour avoir Bella. Et toi Sam ?_

_Je vote non. Ce sont des vampires. Ils sont censé être nos ennemis naturels. Nous ne pouvons pas leur faire confiance._

_Je suis d'accord avec Sam. _Dis-je._ Embry aussi._

_Les gars je sais que ce ont no ennemis, mais ils peuvent vraiment nous aider. J'aime Bella. C'est comme une petite sœur pour moi. Mais ce sont des vampires comme Victoria, Laurent et Riley. Plus de personnes protégeraient Bella et les autres filles aussi. Peut-être qu'ils partiront et ne reviendront jamais après que Victoria soit morte. Tu dois au moins leur laisser une chance. _ Dit Paul.

_C'est toujours non. _


	17. Chapter 17

Je le réveillai le matin suivant avec l'odeur des gaufres. Emily et Kim étaient dans la cuisine et préparaient le petit déjeuner. Je baillai et entrai. « Bonjour. » Dis-je.

« Bonjour, Bella. » Dirent Kim et Emily en même temps.

« Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ? » Demanda Emily.

« Oui. Est-ce qu'Angela dort encore ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. » Elles me lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

« Dernièrement elle n'a pas bien dormi. »

« Ok. « Dit kim. « Des gaufres ? »

« Bien sûr. Merci. » Toutes les trois nous finîmes de manger avant qu'Angela entre.

« Il y a quelque chose qui sent bon. »

« Des gaufres. Tu en veux ? Emily et Kim les ont faites. »

« Ca à l'air bon. »

« Vous avez des novelles des garçons ? »

« Non, » dit Kim. « Cependant, le groupe de Jake devrais terminer bientôt. »

Tout le monde se doucha et se prépara pour la journée. Au moment où la dernière personne sortit de a salle de bain, Jake et Jared étaient à la maison. Seth et Leah étaient déjà rentrés.

«Salut, Bella. »

« Salut Jake. Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Comme toutes les autres nuits. Toujours un vampire dans la nature. Est-ce que tu as passé une bonne nuit avec les filles ? »

« Oui. C'était amusant. »

« C'est bien. De te vider la tête. »

« Oui. Ca me l'a vidé un peu. »

Les choses étaient toujours bizarres avec Jake. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait digéré le fait que Quil se soit imprégné de moi, mais je pense qu'il essaye. Cela rendait les choses comme des conversations normales ou des sorties bizarre. Emily ou quelqu'un d'autre interviendrait une fois qu'il aurait vu.

« Jake, Jared, est-ce que vous voulez des gaufres ? Nous en avons fait pleins. Il y en a plus puisque Leah et Seth ne sont pas venus. »

« Oui. Merci, Em. » Dit Jake alors qu'elle lui tendait un plat. Jared avait déjà son assiette pleine et il les fourrait dans sa bouche.

Je la remerciai du regard et elle me répondit avec un sourire. Après manger, Jake rentra pour se reposer. Jared dit au revoir à Kim et partit aussi. Angela, Kim et moi aidâmes Emily à nettoyer la cuisine et le reste de la maison.

Sam, Paul et Embry entrèrent dans la maison quelques heures plus tard. Tous les quatre parlaient de quelque chose. Nous nous regardâmes toutes les quatre confuses et les écoutâmes discuter dans la cuisine depuis le canapé.

« Non. » entendis-je Sam dire.

« Mais ils pourraient aider. » Dit Paul.

« Non ! » lui crièrent Quil et embry.

« Ils en connaissent peut être plus sur elle que nous. »

« Je m'en fiche. Je ne les laisserais pas s'approcher d'elle. » Dit Quil.

« Mais est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas une fille voyante. Ca pourrait nous aider un peu, tu sais. »

« Je m'en fiche, Paul. Je ne les laisserais pas s'approcher d'elle. »

Quand Paul dit une fille voyante, je sus exactement de qui ils parlaient. « Quoi ? » Criai-je et je courus dans la cuisine. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » Ils se regardèrent tous avant que Quil intervienne.

« Nous avons eu une légère rencontre avec les Cullen aujourd'hui. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par légère rencontre ? »

« Ils étaient à la frontière du traité. Edward veut te récupérer. Quand je lui ai dit que tu étais t'étais imprégné il s'est énervé. Nous leur avons dit qui te traquait. Quand nous avons dit que c'était Victoria, il a disparu. Nous ne savons pas où, ou si il reviendra Les Cullen ont proposé leur aide pour trouver Victoria. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? »

« Que nous devions parler avec les Ancien. C'est leur choix. Sam ne peut rien faire pour ça. Mais nous tous sauf Paul avons dit non. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Bella ? »

« Non. Je ne les veux pas près de moi après ce qu'ils ont fait. Même si ça veut dire pus de protection et une meilleure chance de l'attraper. Pour quoi Edward est-il parti ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ils ont demandé qui te traquait. Edward traduisait pour nous avant qu'il parte. Après avoir entendu que c'était elle, il est juste parti. Alice ne pouvait pas voir pourquoi. Elle a dit que c'était peut- être pour la trouver, mas elle n'est pas sûre de ses intentions. »

Le fait que le Cullen soient revenus me choquai. Je voulais tellement qu'Edward revienne au début. Mais à présent, je suis juste en colère qu'il m'ait quittée comme ça. Je suis en colère que le reste de la famille puisse juste partir sans même un au revoir ou une explication. Je les ai toujours considérés comme ma deuxième famille. Maintenant je ne les considère comme plus rien. Même Alice et je pense qu'elle était l'une des personnes qui m'a manqué le plus, après Edward.

« Et bien, les visions d'Alice ne sont pas certaines. Elles peuvent changer. Je préfèrerais qu'ils n'aident pas si ça influence la décision des Anciens. »

« Très bien, « dit Sam. « Je vais organiser cette réunion maintenant. » Il sortit par la porte, muta et alla rencontrer les Anciens après qu'ils aient appelé pour organiser la réunion chez les Clearwater.

Embry décida d'emmener Emily et Angela au magasin pour que Quil et moi puissions passer du temps seuls. Jared était venu chercher Kim et ils étaient partis aussi.

« Qui d'autre sait ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? » Demandai-je à Quil.

« Juste nous. A part que quelqu'un l'ai dit à Jake, Seth et Leah. Kim l'a dit à Jared quand elle lui a demandé de venir la chercher. »

« Que va-t-il se passer si les Anciens les autorisent à aider ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Bella. Je ne sais pas s'ils laisseront Sam avoir son mot à dire là- dedans. »

Sam entra. Il était parti depuis une heure. Il semblait à la fois soulagé mais i semblait aussi un peu énervé. « Les Aniciens ont dit de leur donner une chance. Ils peuvent intervenir uniquement si elle est sur leur territoire. »

« Ok, » dis-je. « Que se passe-t-il si ils n'interviennent pas sur leur territoire ? »

« Si ils viennent sur notre territoire, alors le lois d traité s'appliquent. S'ils ne sont pas sur notre territoire alors c'est ma décision. J'allai les rejoindre à la frontière du traité maintenant si tu veux venir Quil. »

« Non. Je vais rester ici avec Bella jusqu'à ce que les autres ce que les autres reviennent. »

« Non, Quil. Je veux y aller. » Dis-je. Quil et Sam me regardèrent comme si j'étais folle.

« Bella, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Quil, j veux y aller. Tu sais que je ne retournerais pas avec eux. Tout ira bien. » Je sortis et monta dans la voiture de Sam. Les garçons ne m suivaient plus et on aurait dit qu'ils avaient une conversation dans la cuisine. Après quelques minutes ils sortirent. Sam démarra en direction de la frontière du traité. Le trajet était silencieux. Personne ne dit un mot.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la frontière, je vis les Cullen assis ou debout avec leur compagnons. Alice était sous les bras de Jasper. Emmett et Rosalie étaient assis à l'arrière de la jeep. Carlisle et Esme semblaient avoir une conversation. Ils levèrent tous la tête quand ils entendirent la voiture. Les garçons et moi sortîmes de la voiture. Je pris la main de Quil et commençai à me diriger là où se trouvait Sam. Les Cullen semblaient à la fois heureux et surpris quand ils me virent.

« Sam, Quil, « Carlisle s'arrêta brièvement. « Bella, c'est bon de te revoir. » Je n'hochai même pas la tête pour répondre.

« Qu'on dit les Anciens ? »

Sam dit, « Vous pouvez seulement aider quand elle est sur votre territoire. Si vous venez sur notre territoire, les lois du traité s'appliquent. Si vous essayez d'intervenir avec nous et que ce n'est pas sur votre territoire, alors c'est ma décision sur ce qu'il se passera. »

« Compréhensible. J'espère que nous pourrons régler ce problème. »

« Nous aussi. »

« Très bien alors. Nous allons partir maintenant. » Ils commencèrent à partir. Alice murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Carlisle et il hocha la tête.

« Salut, Bella, » me dit-elle.

« Salut, Alice. » Dis-je puis je me retournai.

« Oh, Bella, avant que tu partes, tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Je sais que tu es avec Quil maintenant, mais est-ce que tu voudras aller faire du shopping ou autre chose un de ces jours ? Comme on le faisait avant. »

« Non, merci. »

« Quoi ? Mais je pensais qu'on était meilleures amies. »

Je fis un petit gloussement. Je me retournai. « Alice, les meilleures amie ne se torturent pas l'une l'autre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je déteste le shopping et tu le sais. Tu me forçais à y aller pour que tu puisses jouer à Bella Barbie avec moi. »

« Bella, je suis désolée. Je ...Je ne me suis pas rendu compt-«

« La ferme, Alice. Peu importe combien de fois j'essayai de te dire non, tu me faisais y aller quand même. Edward était un idiot surprotecteur. Rosalie se conduisait en garce envers moi tout le temps. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. C'est fini. Maintenant je suis avec Quil et rien n'arrêtera ça. C'est fini. Une fois Victoria morte, je veux que vous partiez tous aussi loin de moi que possible. » Chaque Cullen semblait surpris de ma crise. Quil et Sam semblaient impressionnés. Je me dirigeai vers la voiture. Quil suivit et monta côté conducteur. Sam couru. Les Cullen partirent. Quil et moi restâmes assis là un moment jusqu'à ce que je sois assez calmée pour lui dire de retourner chez Sam.

Quand nous rentrâmes, Jared et Kim étaient revenus avec Paul et Emily. J'essayai toujours de me calmer quand j'entrai. Tout le monde demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. J'imagine que Sam leur a dit à propos de ma crise. J'entendis Quil murmurer quelque chose à Paul du genre « Je crois qu'elle a passé trop de temps avec toi et ta tête brûlée. » Il rit et acquiesça.


	18. Chapter 18

Je passai la semaine et demie prochaine à essayer de passer outre le fait que les Cullen aidaient les loups à attraper Victoria. Rien n'avait changé. Elle n'avait pas été vue et nous n'avions pas de nouvelles d'Edward. Alice essayait de voir ce qu'il faisait mais en vain. Vraiment, nous voulions juste savoir si le fait qu'il soit partit était une bonne chose ou pas. Je ne communiquai pas trop avec les Cullen j'entendais tout de la part des loups. Je les ai vus une fois de temps en temps après la première rencontre. Alice essayait toujours de me parler, mais je ne voulais rien entendre sauf si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Victoria.

Paul entra dans la maison. Emily et moi étions dans la cuisine à préparer le déjeuner pour tout le monde. Angela et Kim étaient assises au bar et aidaient. « Salut, les filles, » dit Paul tandis qu'il prenait à manger sur la table

« Salut, Paul. Où sont les autres ? » Dis-je.

« A la frontière. Un des Cullen a appelé et a dit qu'Alice voyait des choses qui pourraient aider. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec eux. ? »

« Sam voulait que je sois avec vous ici. Em est-ce que je peux utiliser ta douche ? »

« Oui. Tu sais où se trouve ce dont tu as besoin. » Répondit –elle. Après qu'il soit monté, nous reprîmes notre conversation de tout à l'heure.

« Alors Ang, comment vont les choses avec Embry ? » Demanda Kim.

« Bien. Enfin, notre relation s'améliore. Je ne sais pas si nous sortirons ensemble dans un futur proche. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera. Mais, ça va mieux. Je crois que je commence à m'habituer au fait qu'il soit un loup et qu'il se soit imprégné de moi. »

« C'est bien. » Dis-je.

« Kim, comment c'était pour toi quand Jared s'est imprégné ? »

« Et bien, j'avais déjà le béguin pour lui, » dit-elle. « Je me suis assise quelques chaises derrière lui pendant mon cours de maths. J'espérai toujours qu'un jour il me parlerait ou qu'il me demanderait de sortir avec lui. Après qu'il a manqué les cours pendant quelques jours et être revenu, j'ai remarquai qu'il avait changé. Nous avions maths en première heure et nous étions les deux premiers en cours à ce moment là, alors il m'a demandé si il pouvait emprunter mes notes pour copier ce qu'il avait manqué. Puis il s'est imprégné.

Je ne pouvais pas décrire ce que je ressentais, comme le besoin d'être avec lui tout le temps. Il m'expliqua tout quelques jours plus tard. J'étais étonnée que le monde surnaturel existe. Je n'étais pas du tout hésitante. Je pensai que puisque je craquais pour lui avant et qu'il s'était imprégné de moi, alors nous étions fait pour être ensemble pour toujours. »

« C'est mignon, » dit Angela. « Et pour toi Emily ? »

Je pouvais voir le regard sur le visage d'Emily qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre à cette question. Elle semblait souffrir. « Uh, c'est une histoire très compliquée sur laquelle je ne préférerais pas m'attarder. » Dit-elle honnête. Le triangle amoureux Sam, Emily, Leah était très compliqué et une chose lui faisait mal.

« Oh. C'et bon. »

Le reste de la meute entra et semblait heureux.

« Tu as l'air content, » dis-je à Quil.

« Mm. » il m'embrassa.

« Où est Paul ? » Demanda Sam.

« Juste là, » Paul venait d'en haut.

« Ok. Bonnes nouvelles. Laurent est mort. Leah et Jared l'ont attaqué pendant qu'il chassait. Alors ça fait un de moins » C'était un soulagement. « Nous ne savons toujours pas où est Victoria exactement, mais Alice a des visions d'elle qui viendra dans les prochains jours. » Ca ça ne l'était pas. « Une fois qu'on aura plus de détails nous nous retrouverons à nouveau. Cependant mauvaises nouvelles, Alice continue d'avoir des visions d'elle et Riley allant au même endroit et attendant quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs, mais nous pensons qu'elle pourrait travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Est-ce que vous savez qui cela pourrait être ? » Demandai-je.

« Non. Quelqu'un qui connait Victoria et probablement Alice aussi. Elle a dit que c'était comme s'ils s'amusaient avec ses visions ou quelque chose comme ça. Nous ne savons pas exactement quel jour elle viendra, juste dans quelques jours, en supposant qu'elle ne change pas d'avis. »

« Que se passera-t-il si elle vient ? »

« Tout ce passe comme prévu. On la tue elle et ceux qui sont avec elle. Une fois terminé, les choses devraient se calmées, du moins pendant un moment »

Tout le monde se prépara. Quil et moi décidâmes d'aller voir un film et de traîner sur First Beach pendant un moment. Nous n'étions pas sortis depuis un moment. Tout ce qu'il se passait avec Victoria ne laissait personne passer du temps avec leurs empreintes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera après que Victoria soit morte ? » Demandai-je tranquillement alors que nous nous asseyions sur un rocher sur la plage.

Il soupira un peu. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas à quel point les choses seront normales. J'imagine qu'on verra. »

« Est-ce que les choses redeviendront normales un jour ? »

Il gloussa. « Dans notre monde, je ne pense pas. Je pense que c'est notre nouveau quotidien. »

« Que se passera-t-il une fois Victoria morte et les Cullen partis ? Est-ce que vous devrez patrouiller autant de temps ? »

« Non. Les horaires changent si nécessaire. Je suis sûr que ça restera un peu comme ça jusqu'à ce que Sam pense qu'il est préférable de changer à nouveau. Puis les patrouilles ne seront plus aussi longues et lourdes et nous aurons plus de temps ensemble. »

« Et quand les cours recommenceront ? Je serais à 3 heures d'ici si tu prends le raccourci. 4 si tu prends la route normale. »

« Je sui sûr que tout ira bien, Bella. Nous nous verrons les weekends. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne peux pas courir pour venir te voir pendant une heure te demie. Et nous pourrons parler par téléphone tous les soirs si tu veux. »

« Hm. Je crois que j'ai oublié la vitesse de loup. »

« Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça maintenant. Tu as encore quelques mois. »


	19. Chapter 19

Quil POV

Sam m'appela pour me dire que Carlisle avait des nouvelles. Je ramenai Bella chez Sam et Emily et couru à la frontière du traité. J'espérai que c'était de bonnes nouvelles, mais il y avait une possibilité de mauvaise nouvelle. Je mutai à nouveau et mis mon short dans les bois.

Quand je sortis des arbres, le reste de la meute était là, à part Seth. Il patrouillait sûrement autour de la maison. Tous les cullen sauf Edward, étaient de l'autre côté de la frontière.

« Alors, que s'est-il passé ? » Demandai-je.

Carlisle dit, « Emmett et Rosalie ont repéré l'odeur de victoria dans les bois la nuit dernière Ils ont suivi l'odeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse quelques kilomètre au sud de Forks. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec ça ? »

« Elle se rapproche. Avec Laurent mort, ça devrait faciliter un peu les choses. Cependant, nous pensons toujours qu'elle travaille avec quelqu'un d'autre à part Riley. »

« Et vous n'avez aucune idée de qui ça pourrait être ? »

« Il doit connaître Alice. Elle ne peut toujours pas le voir. Nous pensons qu'Edward peut avoir un rapport avec elle, peut-être pour récupérer Bella. Ca ne ressemble pas à quelque chose qu'il ferait, mais c'est la chose logique à laquelle nous pensons.»

« Mais s'il était si désespéré pour la récupérer, peut-être qu'il pourrait. Ou si il est si en colère contre Quil pour l'imprégnation, alors peut-être qu'il veut que l'un des deux meure. Il a disparu après qu'on lui ai dit qui la traquait, » dit Paul.

« Il a raison, Carlisle. » Dit Jasper.

« Je vois ton point de vue. J'imagine qu'on doit attendre ce qu'il va se passer. » Répondit Carlisle.

« Que se passera-t-il si Edward travaille avec elle ? Est-ce que nous le laissons partir ou nous le tuons ? » Demanda Rosalie. »

Carlisle semblait partagé par la question. « J'imagine qu'on doit attendre de voir ce qu'il prépare c'abord, si c'est celui qui travaille avec Victoria. »

« Il sera capable de voir tous nos mouvements avant qu'on ne les ais faits. » Murmura Alice.

« Oui. C'est quelque chose avec quoi nous devons être prudents. Essayer de bloquer nos pensées. Mais nous ne savons pas si c'est lui. C'est juste une supposition raisonnable. »

« Ok. Alors nous devons surveiller Victoria, Riley et Edward maintenant. » Dit Sam.

« Oui. Nous les surveillerons et essayerons de contacter Edward. »

Nous partîmes. Je devais dire à Bella qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'Edward travaille avec Victoria. J'allai patrouiller et pensai à comment j'allais lui dire ça. Tout le monde pendant la patrouille était calme et j'étais content de ça. Ca me laissait plus de temps pour penser. Je pensai à comment lui dire et quelle serait sa réaction. Je n'aimais pas ça.

Bella dormait quand je rentrai, alors je décidai d'attendre jusqu'au matin pour lui dire. Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Je rentrai chez moi. Maman me demanda comment les choses se passaient et je lui dis ce que nous pensions d'Edward.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'il travaille avec Victoria ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. Ou du moins c'est la seule chose à laquelle nous pensons. Et il doit connaître Alice s'il joue avec ses visions. Il a disparu quand il a su que nous essayions d'attraper Victoria depuis qu'elle traque Bella. C'est censé. »

« Oui. Est-ce que tu l'as dit à Bella ? »

« Non. Elle dormait quand je suis arrivé. Je le ferais dans la matinée. »

« Les filles restent toujours chez Sam et Emily, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. Mais elles sont fatiguées de ne pas pouvoir sortir. Elles sont coincées à l'intérieur toute la journée. Nous essayions de les sortir aussi souvent que possible. »

« Tu sais, je pense que ce serait bien si tu l'amenais dans un restaurant, juste tous les deux, quand tout sera fini. Vous pourrez passer du temps ensemble sans que rien ne se passe. Et peut-être que le reste des garçons et leurs empreintes pourrait faire quelque chose aussi, mais je pense que ce serait bien pour toi et Bella. »

« Oui. Je le crois aussi. Nous n'avons pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire quelque chose. Je vais au lit. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, Quil. »

Je me réveillai le matin suivant un peu nerveux. Je ne savais pas comment allait réagir Bella quand je lui dirais qu'Edward pouvait être du côté de victoria, cependant j'avais une bonne idée. Je me douchai et mangeai des céréales. J'allai chez Sam et demandai à Bella si elle voulait aller faire un tour. Nous marchâmes dans les bois un moment. Pas beaucoup de mots furent échangés. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire et elle attendait que je parle le premier.

« Quil, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Bella, je vais être honnête avec toi. Nous pensons, mais nous ne sommes pas sûrs, qu'Edward puisse travailler avec Victoria. »

« Quoi ? » Elle me regardait comme si j'étais fou. « Pour quoi lui ? »

« Réfléchis, Bella. Cette personne joue avec les visions d'Alice. Il a disparu quand on lui a dit qui te cherchait. Nous ne savons pas où il est. Nous ne pouvons pas mettre la main sur lui du tout. Il veut te récupé-«

« Stop. » Interrompit-elle. « Es-tu sûr que c'est lui ? »

« Non. Mais c'est la seule chose à laquelle les Cullen et nous pouvons penser. Au moins d'une façon logique. »

Bella s'assit sur un rocher et cacha son visage dans les mains. « Pour quoi voudrait-il travailler avec elle ? » Demanda-t-elle en me regardant. « Il la déteste. »

« Et bien, il te veut et elle essaye de t'attraper. C'est une bonne raison. »

« Mais elle me veut morte. Et elle n'arrêtera pas tant que je ne serais pas morte. Est-ce qu'il ne le voit pas ? A part qu'il me veuille morte aussi. Mais pour quoi le voudrait-il s'il veut me récupérer ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » je m'assis à côté d'elle. « Nous pensons qu'il doit être en colère à propos de l'imprégnation. Peut-être qu'il veut l'un de nous mort pour que l'autre puisse ressentir la souffrance qu'il ressent. »

« Je le hais. Je ne peux pas croire qu'à un moment je l'ai aimé. Je ne peux pas croire que je voulais être une des leur. J'aurais dus partir quand il me l'a dit. J'en ai fini avec les vampires. Je veux qu'ils disparaissent tous de la surface de la terre. »

« Bella, nous ne sommes pas certains que c'est lui. Nous avons juste cette supposition. »

« Je m'en fiche. Les vampires ne m'ont rien apporté de bon. Tout ce qu'ils ont fait c'est de me mettre en danger et me faire souffrir. Je les hais. » Elle allait et venait jusqu'à ce que je l'arrête.

« Bells, » dis-je en la prenant par les épaules pour l'arrêter. « Nous allons tout arranger. Avec Victoria, Edward. Tout. Puis le reste des cullen partira et tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter de vampires pendant un moment. Tu ne dois t'inquiéter de rien. Nous nous occuperons de tout. Maintenant, une fois que tout sera fini, toi et moi sortirons manger quelque chose seuls. Juste tous les deux. Puis nous pourrons sortir sans nous soucier de ce qu'il se passe. Je te promets que tout sera bientôt fini. Je ne sais pas exactement quand, mais bientôt. »

« Je t'aime. » Elle m'enlaça la taille et mis son visage contre mon torse.

« Je t'aime aussi. Retournons chez Emily. »


End file.
